The Only Protector
by Psychokeiichi
Summary: Hong's time in the Scarlet Devil Mansion seems to become more bitter and worse the longer she stays. Everyone she has known is insane or killed. Now it seems she protects the people from going into the mansion more then the mansion itself.
1. Dragon

Hong sneezed, the air of the cool spring most of been getting to her again. The Scarlet Devil Mansion always seemed so quiet around this time. The flowers were growing; the sun was showing its face once again after the cold winter days. Things were pretty peaceful for Hong. She yawns loudly, her eyes blinking rapidly. She felt like laying down on some flowers right now and sleep peaceful thoughts. But, she knew she couldn't. More like she was afraid to do it. Ever sense the plan of Miss. Remilia failed, things around the mansion have been getting serious and grim. The maids seemed to be more quiet and scared around Sakuya. They've be hearing rumors that she stabbed a maid to death for breaking one of the windows in the mansion. They have been trying there hardest to not get in trouble. Some have gone as far as killing themselves for making a mistake. Truth be told, Hong would believe them about the rumor. She knew she had some hard times hanging with Sakuya, but she seems to have change sense they first meet. Hong remember everyday Sakuya would come outside and bring her tea, or talk with her. Now she only comes out to check if she was slacking in her work or not. When she did slack off, it wasn't pretty to see. Hong yawns again.

"_Must stay awake… must stay away Hong!"_She said to herself, folding her arms. She didn't want to get in trouble again and she didn't want Sakuya to see her slack off again. Hong groaned as her eyes start to shut on her. _"Maybe… maybe just for a few seconds…"_

"Getting sleepy again Meiling?" Hong jumps, she sees Sakuya right in front of her.

"Sa-Sakuya-san! I- I was just-."

"Save it Mei." Sakuya interrupted her, her eyes glaring straight at Hong's eyes."You're slacking off and daydreaming about your stupid fantasies again, weren't you?" Hong's body shakes and stays quiet. She looks down, her mouth shivers. "So-Sorry Sakuya-san." Sakuya smirked. "Hiding your face from me isn't going to get you any pity from me." She walks up to Hong and roughly grabs her hat from her head. Hong looks up, surprised and tries to grab it back but Sakuya quickly backs away from her.

"Sakuya-san, that's my favorite hat. Please give it back!" She calls out to her. Sakuya face grows dark and Hong can't see her eyes anymore. Sakuya flicks the star on top of the hat. "You have such a cheesy Chinese hat." She said. "I don't know why you even bother looking all Chinese at all. China is a poor, wimpy, and pathetic country that pays there peoples nothing to do stupid little jobs for the cheapness of others." Hong runs up to Sakuya and try's to grab her hat once again. Sakuya jumps to the left and makes Hong fall towards the ground. Her body skids right into the grass and mud. Hong groans and slowly gets on her knees and wipes off the dirt that got on her face. She looks back at Sakuya. She sees the darkness surrounding her face vanish and relieving her eyes again. The pupils in her eyes grew small and she showed a big smirk. "Oh wait I know, because you can relate Meiling, You're just like that country! Weak, pathetic, and a cheap item that we use that would probably cost as much as chewed gum." Hong grips her fist, but holds it back from doing anything to her. She looks away from Sakuya and clinches her teeth. Sakuya chuckles and throws Hong's hat on the ground. She then stomps her foot on it and rubs it in the dirt. Hong gasp as she sees her defenseless hat be destroyed right in front of her. "Be lucky it was your hat this time and not you, C-H-I-N-A." she sings aloud. She picks up the hat and throws it at Hong feet. Sakuya then laughs and walks back into the mansion.

Hong just looks down at her damaged, mucked up hat. Her mouth twitches, she slowly picks it up and brings herself up from the ground. She brushes off some of the dirt on it and puts it back on her head. The star on top of it then falls off. It makes a ting sound on the ground and then rolls down the hill that leads to the mansion. It rolls until it disappears from Hong's eyes. Hong face grows dark, and then she slams her fist towards the ground. "_Damn it, why do just take it up like that!"_ she tightens her other fist so much that her finger nails dig into her skin, almost making herself bleed. _"Sakuya-San, Sakuya-San, is that all I can say! I just… I'm just so…"_ She breaths in deeply and calms herself. _"No… Hong, don't agree with that vicious human… You'll just… You'll just go crazy to."_ She makes a small fake smile and lays her back on the wall that's helps block off the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

At the lake's end three common red and blue fairies are playing around.

"Bet you can't get me!" yelled out the bigger red fairy. "Ha, I can get you even if you were a mile away!" the one blue fairy replied. They spin around in the air and make small waves in the lake's water. As they played the star from Hong hat continues towards the lake. It jumps a few feet and makes another few small ting. It then stops right at the edge near the fairy's playful flying. One the fairies look down in surprise and see the bright yellow star. She stops and stares at the bright metal star. The other two look back to see the blue fairy had stop. They look back at the common blue fairy.

"Hey, hey! What you looking at?" said the smaller red fairy. The blue fairy ignores her. The blue fairy goes down to the bright yellow star and picks it up. She stares at its aesthetic figure and glorious shine it takes off. The two red fairies fly down to her, they see the star and both happily smile. "Wow, that's so cool!" The big red fairy said excitedly.

"Let me see, let me see!" The little red fairy yelled out, trying to grab it out of the blue fairies hand. "Hey, hey! I sow it first!" The blue fairy pushes the little red fairy away. "Come on let me touch it!"

"No way!" the three fairies start to bicker and argue to each other, fighting over the small bright star.

"Hey! What's go'ing on over here?" shouted a voice behind them. The three fairies stop and look. It was the young ice fairy, Cirno, and the greater fairy, Daiyousei. Cirno had her arms cross and pouted at the fairies. "What'd I say about fight'en around here ya guys!?" Then blush and all of them quietly say sorry to Cirno. Daiyousei giggles and pats the little red fairy on the head. Cirno glares away but something shines in her eye. She blinks a sees one of the hold a bright yellow star in their hand. She points "Yo, blue one. What is that in ya hand?" the blue one jumps and shimmers her hand right and left. "Hey, I said what is that in ya hand!?"

"Now, now Cirno it's probably just a shiny rock they found." Daiyousei says. Cirno ignores the green fairy and walks up to the blue fairy and stares right at her. The blue fairy gets scared and shows the star right in front of Cirno face without hesitation. She lightly grabs it from the fairy and examines it. She sees some lettering on it spelling out dragon. "Dew…rie… in…" Cirno blushes in embarrassment as she tries to speak out the words on the star. The other fairies start to giggle; Daiyousei rubs her head and giggles as well. "Dre…dra… gin... dragen... Dragon! Ha, it says dragon!" Cirno makes a cheesy grin in her big accomplishment of saying dragon. Daiyousei claps in her glory. Cirno coughs, and turns herself back to serious Cirno. "Anyway, this star that says dragon is from a person I've know and it needs ta be return'd." She gives the star back to the blue fairy. "Take it ta that Chinese girl!"

"I think her name is Hong, Cirno-sama." Daiyousei said. Cirno glared and coughed, ignoring her once again. The three fairies just keep looking at Cirno, confused.

"Well? What'ya waiting for? Go up ta mountain and give it ta that hong girl!" she screams, pointing her finger at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The three fairies' all shake there heads at once and quickly fly up the mountain without looking back. Daiyousei looks at Cirno in disappointment and sighs at her.

"I really wish you were nicer to the fairy's Cirno-sama."

"Hey, its nice playing around some of ta times. But you also have ta be prepared for the un'expected!" she smiles at Daiyousei and gives her a thumbs up. "Now, let'us go see if ta Lily white is around and make fun of her 'IT'S A SPRING' gig again! I be'ta Letty would love to join!" She whistles a happy tune and flies up the sky in a dance. Daiyousei sadly follows after her. She sometimes wonders how she became friends with this wild and feisty girl sometimes.

Hong stomach growls. She was starting to get hungry. She wish she had some tea or bread to hold her down but she couldn't have lunch till the afternoon, it was still early in the morning. Her stomach growls again, but louder. _'Man... Come on Hong! If you do a great job today, Sakuya might come early with the food today... Or she might just forget me and let me go hungry again' _Hong folds her arms together tight. She then hears some chirping from the side of her. She looks and goes into her stance, thinking an enemy is approaching. Her eyes swiftly look left to right, then up, then finally down. She then sees a small squirrel chewing on some nuts he found. Hong blinks, dumbfound. The squirrel looks at Meiling in a startle. He drops the nut and runs up a tree. She gets out of her stance and looks at the tree the squirrel went up, and then she looks at the nut. A sweat drop goes down the side of her face, her eyes widen in fulfillment. Hong stomach couldn't stop growling at her, it felt like it wanted to crawl right out and get food itself.

"Go get it Mei, it's right there... and you are sooooo hungry." She said to herself. Hong walks a few steps and reaches her hand towards it, her fingers twitching, having a big grin on her face. She then stops and a back away, her grin becomes an upset smile. "No, no I'm not eating from a filthy animals left over's!" Her whole body starts to shake, she breaths in and out._ 'Wh-Why are you so paranoid and worried about this. You are going to eat later Mei... so, just... calm down.' _She breathed out one last time and stood up straight. Her body stops shacking, and she went back to lay on the wall of the Scarlet devil mansion. She sow the squirrel that went up the tree comes crawling back down. It goes towards the nut and grabs it, puts it in its mouth and runs off. Hong face becomes dark, and she continues to lean on the wall.

"Are we there yet!" groaned the little red fairy, being impatient when going up the hill towards the Scarlet devil mansion.

"Almost, almost, just please shut it. I already hate that I got yelled at Cirno. Knowing that we are going up the hill to the Scarlet Devil Mansion doesn't help make me less joyful... or less... scared! The blue fairy gulps the last words she says. She was very frightened getting close to this monster mansion. She's been hearing so many terrible things that happen here, people being force to do labor, being slaves of that wrenched vampire women. And the psychotic little sister of hers, she heard once you meet her red eyes, it will be the last thing you see before you die. How you would die, that, no one yet knows.

"Hey, I think I can see the entrance!" yelled the little red fairy. The other two also see the entrance; a big red brick wall was surrounding the mansion. On the wall, Hong was laying her back on it, arms folded.

"Whoa, I wonder if it's that Chinese girl... Muong was it?" question the big red fairy as they start to fly closer and closer to Meiling.

"I believe her name was Kong." replied the blue fairy.

"No it's Wong!" yelled out the little fairy. Hong over heard the fairy's conversation and gripped her fist. She unfolded her arms and stamped her foot on the dirt ground, it made a small mark on the dirt. The fairy jump, unexpected the action she just did. They huddle together, afraid.

"Hong Meiling!" she yelled out. The fairies were still frozen and shocked. They didn't understand what she meant. Hong slammed her foot again, making a huge hole in the ground. "My name is HONG MEI- LING! And I don't respect trespassers. I suggest you leave or you'll have a whole helping of my fist in all your faces." She got into her stance. She cracked her knuckles and gave a slimy grin. They jumped and back away from her. Hong crept up closer to them, and then notices something shine in her eye. She blinks and sees a yellow star in the blue fairy hand. The blue fairy looks at the star, then at Hong.

"Um... uh... we, we wanted to give this back to you... Hong." She slowly lets out her arm and reveals the star to Hong. Hong becomes confuse but keeps her serious face on. She slowly reaches out and touches the star. She could feel the vibration of the blue fairy whole body shivering from the fear of Hong. She then grabbed hold of it and looked closely at it. It was in-fact, her star. The fairies start to spread apart from each other and they all bow down. "So-sorry if we bother you, will be going no-"

"Hey" Hong interrupted the blue fairy, the blue fairy eyes widen, her whole body shivering. She didn't want to get hit; she didn't want to get punched. "Why did you go all the way off giving this back?" she questions them. None of the fairies spoke; everything became silent except for the chirping bird and the breezy, cold winds. Hong sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer, the fairies were too afraid of her. "Whatever... thanks anyway, for, you know, bringing it back and all." She then tries to clip the star back on her hat but it falls off. It makes a ting on the dirt ground. Hong gets annoyed and grabs her hat. The small red fairy sow that it was covered with dirt and had a few holes put into it.

"What happen to your ha-." The little fairy then interrupted her by covering her mouth. Hong looked at her, the started glaring. The little red fairy got frightens and hid behind the bigger red fairy. The big red fairy stood up straight and hid her face from Meiling. Hong then walked up to the bigger red fairy. The big red fairy looks like she was going to flow up with tears. The blue one backed away a little, scared of what the worst was yet to come. Hong put her hand on the fairies head. The blue fairy closed her eyes hid her faces with her arms. She waited for a scream... she didn't hear any. She opens her eyes a little and took a small peek. Hong was rubbing the big red fairy head and smiling.

"Look, you don't have to be scared of me. Listen, I'm glad you gave my star back." Hong then keeled down to the fairy level. "But, I really think you should leave now... it's very dangerous here. Heck, am even scared." She got up and took her hand of the fairy head. She then looked at her hat again. "...Sometimes, I feel like I'm losing everything now... I really did like this hat."

"W-Well, we could always ask Alice or someone to-!" The little fairy stops and shimmered around. Hong looked at the little fairy. "Well... you just seem upset and... well." she blushed. The blue fairy walks up to the little fairy.

"Now, now. Like she said, we should just leave, you know. It's dangerous and all."

"Ye-yeah... but she does seem nice..." the big fairy starts to play with her fingers. Hong lightly smiles, these fairies were still like little kids. She feels bad for scaring them before... but at the same time not. It was good to get them scared. If they were scared they wouldn't come back here. If they didn't come back they wouldn't get hurt by anyone else in the mansion. But, Hong wanted them to stay, she felt something warm, she liked when they were worried about her hat problems. It was a nice hat, Hong knew that, but it was still just a hat... a cheesy looking Chinese hat. Hong thought hard, should she keep being nice to them?

"Hong." the little fairy walked up to her and grab her Hong. Hong looked down, surprised. "Hong, can we fix your hat. I really want you to have a nice hat. What would the people of Gensokyo think if you had a messy hat?" Hong then looked away, she was getting flustered. She looks back at the little fairy, her puppy dog eyes were starting to get to her. Maybe, she'll just let them fix her hat. Then she'll make sure they would never come back again.

"Sure, take that to Alice. She's pretty good with fixing stuff." She gave her a big smile. The little red fairy's eyes were filled with enjoyment. She grabbed the hat out of Hong hands and picked up the star.

"Come on guys, let's go to Alice's house!" she yelled out. The red fairy raised her hand in agreement. Hong also played along and laughed. The blue just glared at Meiling.

_'There's no way... a person like her working here. I wonder... is she?' _The blue fairy went into deep though and looks away from Hong.

"Will bring it back as soon as we can Hong!" the little fairy then flew up, waved at Meiling and left with the other two who followed her. Meiling still had the giggles in her and still kept on laughing. She huffed out a big puff of air and finally stopped herself from laughing after a few seconds of it. She then stared into space for awhile, and then a tear fell from one of her eyes. _'I wish I could laugh like this all the time... I wish I could keep friends... I wish to stop making everyone not respect me and fight me... but I can't do that. I'm a gate keeper, in the end... I have to let them hate me... or they'll just end up like everyone else in here. Either dead... torture... or made into a slave by the mistress." _Her stomach makes a loud roar. She puts her hand on her stomach and looks down. _'Sakuya... what have you become in this Hell hole of a mansion?'_

Sakuya leans on top of one of the trees next to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, staring down on Hong. Smiling psychotically, showing her sharp teeth. Her pupils, bright and small as red beads shine in her eyes. She then leans her head towards the fairies flying down the hill. Then she holds up her hand, a body of a dead bloody squirrel is in it.


	2. Little Blue One

"I don't trust her." said the blue fairy. The three fairies just got halfway down the hill till the blue fairy spoke her mind out. The three stop, the two red fairy's look at the blue fairy, questioning why she just said that. "I don't trust her at all! She was too nice." She got angry and tightens her knuckles. "She works for those monsters at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for god sake!" The two look at each other, then back at the blue fairy. "Are we seriously going to help out a person that we meet just a minute ago?"

"Well... she was scary at first... but, she was just protector her territory and all. Ju-just like Cirno-sama does!" stammered the little red fairy.

"Yeah, also the place looks very cool and nice. I bet that mansion can fit all the fairies from the lake in there!" the big fairy said in agreement.

"I bet people were just joking around. If it was dangerous, Hong would have beaten us up, but she didn't!"

"Yeah and... it was nice when she patted my hand." The big fairy blushed and put her hands on her cheek. The blue fairy couldn't believe what she was hearing from these two. The blue fairy's pupils shrunk and her eyes widen.

"Are you both dense or something!? She's from that bloody mansion, she's probably laughing right now and waiting for us to come back so she can bring us to that blasted vampire girl for lunch! Yet you still just believe that she's a very good person just because she didn't try to kill us at spot and patted your head!? We don't know what she's like, we just fucking meet her, don't you realize that!_"_ her yells carried throughout the forest. The two fairies look away from her and stay silent. The air became chill, the two of them never sow there companion act like this. Maybe the mansion was evil as everyone has said, and maybe Hong was tricking them so they could be eaten up by the mistress of the mansion. Maybe Hong was psychotic or murderous or…

"No." quietly said the small red fairy. She held Hong hat and star tightly in her small hands. "She's a nice person, I know it… I saw it in her eyes." The red face becomes serious and holds up her fist, like she was determined for something. The blue fairy starts to get ticked, and glares angrily at the two. She knew Hong wasn't a nice person at all, she could feel her cold death hands when she grabbed the star from her hand. Those dark gleaming eyes of hers, staring right into her body and soul, looking through her like a window. Oh, not to forget her disgusting smile that could bring chills down even an Oni. The blue fairy couldn't trust a monster like her at all.

"Fine, get yourselves killed! I'm sure Cirno-sama would love to hear more of the stupid fairies around here got killed for being too curious around things they shouldn't be in. I'm out of here!" the blue fairy wings fluttered, making the surrounding dirt come up. She flies quickly off route the direction the two fairies were going and leaves both of their sights. The two of them start to shiver; the little fairy face grows dark and she turns, making her face towards Lake.

"Look… le-let's just get this fix for Hong… K? Come on, she's just being mean… That's all." The small fairy flutters her wings and slowly flies down the hill. The red fairy sighs softly, and follows after the little fairy.

"Yeah… or she is just a big old worry-wart. She'll get over it, and will start playing tag around the lake again."

"Yeah!" They both giggle and laugh as they went down the hill going towards the scarlet devil mansion. As the two go down a strike of light jumps from tree to tree, and then disappears. A quiet and small echo of laughter went through the area.

The blue fairy grumbles, pissed at what she was getting into with the two red fairies. She stops fluttering her wings and lands on some dirt ground below her. She grunts and looks around her surroundings. Sadly, when she was whining at the two and left, she completely forgot where she was going to go in the first place. Her mouth twitches and a blood vain pops on her forehead.

'_Ugh, this is getting annoying now!'_ she said to herself in her mind. She starts to just stare into space, her mind a blank on what to do now.

"Well, well, a young fairy lost in the woods. That's not good at all; Hunger Youkai could get her and eat her all up." The blue fairy jumps, hearing a voice out was not normal and sure freak her out. "Now, now, don't freak out silly little fairy, look up the tree's." She does as the voice said, she sees a white hair Youkai; no it was a human. She was wearing a maid outfit and had bright blue eyes. She had a very warm-hearten smile on her face. Her body was lying on the tree truck.

"Who are you, you mere-human!" she yelled out, pointing at the sadistic maid.

"Hm, I give you credit, I didn't know you could tell I was a human." She glides her body down, of course in a proper lady-like way and lands on the ground. She bows down to the fairy. "Don't worry; I'm just a humble maid in a humble forest near the most humble of areas, Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Sc-Scarlet Devil Mansion!" the blue fairy backs away quickly, afraid if she should run away or ready an attack. The fairy makes a weird stance, her mouth gets dry and it feels like her life was going to flash before her eyes any second now. The maid blinks, confused of the fairy's actions.

"My word, why do you look so frighten?" she question her.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion is an evil place, very, very, evil place! An-And seeing that you are the maid, you must work there!"

"Evil? 'THIS' Mansion?" She laughs "Ohohohoho, you are a silly fairy indeed. This Mansion is not evil at all." She starts walking up the fairy, with one of her hands on her cheek. The fairy freezes in her tracks; she feels death approach every step. Five, four, three, two, and then one left step were left. It was definitely the end for her. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry or scream… but she didn't. She felt a light pat on her head. She squints to see what it was. The maid was patting her head. The blue fairy blushes and looks down. "Now, now, no reason to be scared of me little one. Say, why don't we go into the mansion and have some Tea, I bet you like that." Tea did sound good now, she was very thirsty and it would like to warm up in a house. It's always cold at the lake.

"Su-sure" She softly replied, playing with her fingers. The maid did seem nice and all and she didn't hurt her or anything. Maybe, maybe she was wrong about the mansion after all. The blue fairy wishes she didn't yell at her friends now or mock that Hong girl.

"Great! You're going to love it at the mansion." She patted the fairy's back. "Heck, sense I'm nice, I might sneak you a peek of the hidden treasure we have in the basement.

"Treasure's!?" Her mouth drooled, her eyes shined of the amazement all the gold and silver the mistress living there could have. The maid face grows dark. She makes a huge smirk on her face. "Oh, by the way" The fairy asks the maid, wiping off the drool from her face. She quickly gets her face back to normal before the fairy notices. "What's your name anyway, it would impolite not to know a host's name."

"My name? Why, my name is… Izayoi Sakuya."

Hong was sitting on the dirt ground with one of her legs out. All the standing all day was warring and she needed some rest. That and the fact she was still hungry and has really no stamina left in her, not even to fight.

'_Geez, if Sakuya doesn't bring me any nourishment anytime soon I'll be a goner if anyone comes around the Mansion. I just hope Marisa doesn't pop up today like she regular does.' _Hong sighs heavily and looks up into the sky. She could see a lot of clouds today; the sun was high and brightly shining as well. How Hong would love to soar into the sky all day, feeling the water drops of the clouds on her face, maybe saying hi to anyone else who came flying by knowing they are enjoying life as much as Hong was. Yeah, what it would be to just rest by the flowers you've grown over the years, as they soon wrinkle away from the winter's dawn. You know, that kind of warm feeling you get when you accomplished something difficult and hard and award with pride and gratitude by yourself and others. Yes… How Hong lingered for that kind of feeling to happen one day to her… But, would that ever happen to her, probably not, not from staying here.

Hong frowned and thought hard. _'Why… why do I stay here… why don't I ever just, run away? Am I afraid, am I that determined with a job, no matter how everyone treats me or… or…'_ She then pauses. She hears some noises from a distance. She quickly gets up, she can't run sense she has no energy left but she slowly walks towards the voices while holding onto the Scarlet Devil Mansion wall.

"Wow, it's much cooler up closer then I realized it was." happily said a young small voice. Hong notices the voice, it sounds familiar to her.

"Yes it is. Now, I'm going to show an interesting way of getting inside without anyone noticing." When she heard that voice, chills went down Hong's spin. It was Sakuya, only a devilish maid like her had a voice like that. She wondered who she was talking to, it wasn't the Mistress or Patchouli, heck it didn't even sound like Kaokuma. She finally got to an end of one of the walls of the mansion a see's the person. It was one of the fairy's Hong meet before, it was the blue one. Hong hands shake, '_Wh-Why is Sakuya with her? Why is she even here? Wh-'_ just then the fairy and Sakuya instantly disappear. Hong blinks, and then realizes _'Sakuya did you just teleport inside the Mansion with her?' _Hong knew this was bad news. Only time Sakuya ever brought guests to the Mansion they either became the Mistresses slave or given as food for the Mistress.

Hong stomach then growls, it seem to keep growing louder and louder and more painful for her. Hong plants her hand on her face and rubs. _'Dammit Hong, stop thinking about food and… and…!' _She then takes her hand off and stares at her palm. _'Why… why am I so worried about all this? I've had some days without food and I've seen a lot of people get taken in the mansion by Sakuya… but… but…' _Her hand starts to shake, her mind goes foggy. _'I feel like… I'm responsible for this.' _She knew she didn't do her job again. She knew she was nice to the fairies and agreed to their help. But, what she didn't know was that Sakuya was watching her the whole time while this event happens. She also knows what Sakuya will do with the blue fairy. Hong immediately turns around and quickly paces towards the entrance door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, repeating to herself _'I've got to hurry, I've got to hurry or…!'_

The fairy runs around, going "Oooo, ahhh, whooooa." Seeing the paintings, statues, and wonderful décor the mansion had inside. She had never seen such beautiful and wonderful things in her life.

"Yes, this mansion is very stylish isn't all? All are tops maid make sure not even one molecule of dirt is found anywhere in this place." Sakuya waves her hand and smiles. The maids who were working around the hall giggle and slightly waved at Sakuya. She then starts walking towards a great metal door near the far right end of the main hall of the mansion. The blue fairy sees Sakuya walk and follows her.

"So… when are we going to have some of that delicious tea you mention and… treasure?" She said, trying to prevent herself from drooling all over herself again. Sakuya ignored the fairy's question and grabs a key from one of her pockets. It was blackish red, with the end of it having a feature shape of vampire fangs and nails. She inserted the key in the keyhole and turned it. She grabs the handle of the door, which was bright silver with some broken and scratch marks on it. A cool breeze hits the two as she opens it. Inside shows some cement stairs covered with dark red marks. A lantern was hanging from the sidewall, the bulb on it was a little broken but it still show a pretty good decent of light shine from it still. The fairy puts her head in the room Sakuya just opens. "Whoa… this part of the house looks a little creepy." Sakuya walks inside and grabs the lantern hanging on the wall.

"Well, didn't you want to see the treasure?" she held out her hand to the fairy and grins at her. The fairy jumps in excitement and smiles wide.

"Do I ever!" She grabs Sakuya whole arm and giggles. Sakuya giggles with her and they both start to walk down the stairs, closing the door behind them. Some of the maids working in the main hall grow silent, and their faces go dark.

As they walk down the blue fairy starts to get little goose bumps all over her body. She didn't know if it was the cold air around this narrow stairway or that she felt like something was not right around her. Sakuya was looking down at her feet but takes a sneak peek at the fairy, feeling the small hair of her arms stick up, and the coldness on her hands.

"Hey, you OK?" she questions the fairy. The fairy looks up at her and blushes.

"Ju-just a little cold Sakuya-san, that's all!" she shows a big smile at her. Sakuya smiles back and then looks back down at her feet making sure not to lose her fall when walking down the stairs. The fairy lost her goose bumps, she felt safe if Sakuya-san was around and stop worrying. Sakuya pupils shrink and she shows a devilish smile. She quietly laughs under her breath from all the massive joy she was having and what more joy she was going to have later on.

Hong slams the door open, making an echo go throughout the main hall. Some of the maids who were working in the same hall jumped.

"Wh-where did she go!?" Hong screams, rushing herself inside. The fairy's look at each other and then back to Hong. "Sakuya" she screams out again. "Where did Sakuya go?" She grabs hold of one of the maids and shakes her a little.

"I-I don't know Meiling-sama!" her voice quivers.

"If you want to know where she went, I suggest going to Flandre's room." Hong blinks and looks to see where the voice had come from. It was Patchouli; she had one of her book's right her face as usually. She lowers the book down and shuts it close. She puts it in one of her side arms. Hong glares at the maid she was holding and then lets her go. The maid bows down, apologizes, and runs away into the many halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hong stares at Patchouli, angry and then runs towards the door that is leading to Flandre's room. They both cross paths as Hong runs, they both look at each other in the eyes and they felt time slow down. Patchouli is the first to look away and Hong clinches her teeth.

Hong just reaches the door and grabs the handle until Patchouli yells out. "I've have to tell the Mistress that you are loafing around again on your work and leaving the entrance of the Mansion wide open for intruders." Hong freezes in her spot, her face grows dark. Her hand grips tight on the door handle. She then swings open the door and paces down the stairs. Patchouli sighs, slowly waving her head right to left. She opens her book and then puts it back into her face and walks back to her endless library. The maids continue in their works.

"Here we are." Sakuya presents mannerly to the blue fairy the door that which leads to the treasures of the Scarlet Devil mansion.

"This is it, really? Let me in, let me in!" she acts all childish, and pulls on Sakuya's arm.

"Ha, ha, OK, OK, settle down, I'll open it already." She then gets another key that looks just the same as the one that had opened the entrance of the room. "Now, I shouldn't really do this, but, you know Meiling." The fairy looks at Sakuya and blinks, confused. Sakuya looks back "Oh, didn't I tell you? Meiling was the one who said 'Hey, Sakuya-san.'" She says, Imitating in Hong's voice. "'If you ever see any fairies come around here. Show them something special that only the people close to the mansion have seen, OK? They are very nice, new friends of mine.'"

"Oh, so Hong's the one who help me in here." The fairy frowns. "And I thought so wrong of her to… I feel so sad." She let's goes of Sakuya and then gets herself pumped up. "Well, I will make her happy that I'm doing this request she gave to you. Show me the treasure's!" She rises up her hand and laughs proudly. Sakuya grins wide and devilishly and puts the key into the keyhole of the door. She opens it. A bright light comes from the room. The fairy charges right into the room without hesitation, singing "Treasure's- Treasure's- Treasure's from Hong Meiling!"

Hong heard the echo's of the singing as she was going down the stairs.

The blue fairy stops in the middle of the room and looks around. The room was filled with broken and destroyed stuff animals and curtains. There were dark red marks on the walls which the fairy didn't know was. There was also an awful smell coming from which the fairy got disgusted by. She holds her nose and looks back at Sakuya. "Sakuya-san, where's the treasure? Where am I-" The door then suddenly closes behind her. The fairy eyes widen and she runs up to the door. She bangs on it hard, leaving small marks on her small hands. "Sakuya? Sakuya!? Sakuya, please open the door, I'm scared in here!" no one answered her calls.

The fairy then here's groining coming from the bed next to her. A figure was moving restlessly in the bed. It then kicks the back of the wood farming. It comes right off and flies towards the wall, breaking in small pieces. The fairy jumps and falls off her feet. He hands shaking, laying her hands on the cold metal door. The figure in the bed makes a loud yawning roar. The figure was holding a bear which is losing one button eye and has a few scratches and teeth marks all around it like it was beaten or tried to have been eaten.

"Mm, what's all the noise? Is that you Sakuya-chan?" cried out the small figure as it rose itself from the bed. It rubbed it eyes and looked around, it then sow blue fairy. The figure blinked and crawled to the end of its bed to see the fairy a little more closely. The fairy didn't make a sound, she didn't even move, she was frozen in fear. She had heard of a small girl who had short blonde hair, with a small pony-tail on the side of her head. She had heard of a small girl who wore the red frilly dress that matched the ribbon on her hair. She had heard of a small girl whose wings look like sparkly gems which brighten in the night. What she had also heard about was that this small girl had eyes that were bright red, the same eyes that once you sow that would be the last thing you would ever see in your life. The fairy was facing the exact same girl she has heard of from people around the lake. The small girl's name was… Flandre Scarlet.

"Oh! Have you come to play little fairy?" Flandre asks and she jumps right out of her bed. She leans her head to the right and makes a big wide grin towards the fairy. The fairy doesn't say anything, still frozen and seeing the vampire girl smile right in front of her. "Hey… why aren't you saying anything." She walks up to the fairy and stares at her. They were both now face to face with each other. The fairy had some sweat go down her face; she forcibly gulped down some saliva and breathed in and out fast, feeling like she was losing air. Flandre's eyes go dead; she puts both her hands on the fairy's head. The fairy's pupils shrink and she starts to cry… Flandre then whispers-

"You're boring…"

She then crushes the small blue fairy's head.

"Sakuya!" Hong huff's out some air finally reaching the end of the long stairway leading to Flandre's room. Sakuya turns her head and scuffs at Hong.

"I was wondering when you would come." Hong slams into Sakuya and grabs part of her upper dress. "Now, Now, Meiling. This is no time to be feisty here, in all places." She says with a smirk on her face. Hong glares at her and lets Sakuya go. She rushes to the door and opens it violently. She then sow Flandre, not only did she see Flandre but also a headless body of a blue fairy. Hong pupils shrink, her eyes widen, her whole body felt paralyzed. It was too late. She didn't make it to save the fairy in time.

Sakuya walks in and looks at Hong. She then looks at Flandre, she was crying. "Now Flandre, why are you crying?" She looks up to Sakuya, her hands and face was covered with blood and dead skin of the blue fairy.

"I- I broke her… I broke another of your friends Sakuya-san. I- I'm so sorry, I'm a very bad girl!" She runs up to Sakuya and hugs her tightly. Sakuya rubs Flandre's head and lightly smiles at her.

"Don't worry Flandre… it wasn't mine this time. It was Hong, so why not comfort her for her lost?" Flandre looks at Hong. Hong eyes slowly look at hers. She then runs up to Hong and hug her tightly.

"I'm-I'm sorry Hong! I'm so very sorry! I just… I can't control my powers and- and!" Flandre starts to weep all over her dress. All the mixtures of blood, water, and salt stain right into her dress. Hong goes pale; she starts to get dizzy. She starts too heavy on Flandre. "Hon-Hong?" Hong's body then forces Flandre's to the ground. Hong had passed out. "Ah, Hong, you're heavy." Sakuya walks up to the fainted Hong and shoves her off Flandre. Flandre gets up and runs to Sakuya and starts to cry more on the maid's shoulder. "Sakuya-San, wh-why did Hong do that! Does she hate me? Does she want to hu-hurt me?" she rubs her back and hugs her tightly.

"No, she's just has no energy left. It's probably because I haven't feed her for two weeks already. I'm surprised she was still standing out there all A-OK and everything." She smiles wickedly. "And yet she used all the rest of it so she could save the fairy to, hm… Ha…. Haha… Hahaha!" Sakuya then lets out all her laughter she was holding in. She slams one of her hands on her face and her pupil's shrink. "You fool, you idiot, you simpleton! Oh Hong you amuse me so much it should kill, Hahahahaha!" Flandre just looks at her, scared and frighten.


	3. White Hair Maid

_[No, that's not right at all!] Shouted Hong. A young silver hair girl was sweating and panting, she collapses on the ground. She had just thrown some knives at a brown punching bag, all the knives missed expect for one that hit the crouch. [You said you wanted some training and yet you show me worthless technique like this!?]Hong slams her foot on the ground and printing her mark on the ground. The young girl huffs out some air._

_[I'm sorry Meiling, I messed up again.] She looks at the punching bag, and starts letting the failure seep in her. The other maids are right, I am a worthless human.] She starts to get teary and her nose starts to sniffle. Hong sighs and walks up to the girl. The girl reacts and protects herself with her arms, afraid she was going to get hit._

_[Unguard yourself!] The girl shakes and lets down her arms. Hong reaches out her hand. The girl closes her eyes expecting the worse. She then feels something on her head. She opens her eyes and looks up on Hong. Hong was patting her head and smiling. [Look, promise me you will never think like that. You are not weak, you're strong, either you be human or Youkai.]_

_[Bu-but…] she whimpers. _

_[No buts! You need to stand up for yourself and make yourself the boss of everyone, got that!] The girl blushes and softly smiles at Hong._

_[Y-Yeah… I'm not weak. I'm strong- and I'll become stronger!] She gets on her feet and grips her fist, getting fired up. [I'll become so strong that even I can defeat you Mei!]_

_[I would like to see that day happen.] They both laugh, the sun starts to set and the air becomes cool. They continue with the rest of their training. Some shadows looming behind the trees, near the mansion, smile and snicker in amusement. _

-

Hong moans, her body felt so heavy on her. She breaths away some hair away from her face, she forcibly lifts herself up a little and looks around her surroundings. Something makes her nose twitch; it was a smell, a nice food-like smell. Hong eyes quickly look around the area. The area around here was mostly dark and she couldn't see a thing, and then she sees a glimmer of light not too far from her. She squints and see's a plate of food. On the plate it looks like to Hong it had chicken, mashed potatoes and peas. Her mouth water's at the sight of it. She slowly gets up, her body aching, her muscles felt so tight up. But food was just a few feet from her, and Hong was just so hungry. She gets half way till she kneels down and groins in pain. Her eyes twitch and she sneer's at herself. She gets up again and just runs the rest of the way. She trips and lands face first on the floor. She body shakes, she moves her head up. The food was only a few inches away from her. She reached out her hand, but couldn't reach. She slams her hand on the ground, her eyes start too water and she grinds her teeth.

"Pathetic, just simply pathetic, don't you agree Miss?" The Lights in the area suddenly turn on. Hong raises her head, she see's Sakuya standing next to Remilia who was sitting in her chair like the selfish queen that she was. Remilia had a big smirk on her face and was playing with her teeth. Sakuya had one hand on her hip; she had her usually devilish smile on her.

"Hong Meiling, would you kindly get up off the floor. It would be so rude to act impolite to your own mistress wouldn't?" Remilia sweetly said to Hong. Hong face grows dark and painfully gets halfway up to her knees. Her mouth twitches and she slightly bows to her.

"I'm-… my apologies Miss. Remilia… Miss, I would like to know. Why am I in your presents?"

"You mean you don't remember. Well, you did pass out as Sakuya said," She looks at Sakuya. "From lack of eating too, shame, shame Sakuya-chan. You know you have to feed Meiling, you're her food source."

"My sincere apologies Miss, I will try to do better at remembering to feed her next time." She bows to Remilia and wickedly glares at Hong, smiling with the all most joy and pleasure. Meiling held her emotions in to not make her mistress angry.

"I expect you do that." She looks at Hong, and giggles. "Oh my dear Hong, I always found you to be my favorite out of everyone here… yet today; I don't know what to think of you know." She leaped out of chair and folded her arms. "Leaving your position for intruders to invade inside and getting all friendly with the fairies-"

"But miss I was just-" Hong interrupts Remilia but she is stop by a knife that just flies pass her, barely missing her face. Hong freezes, her whole body shakes as she looks at the direction the knife flew in. Sakuya eyes were bright red and she was holding another three to four knifes in her hands. She takes a step but Remilia lets out her hand and blocks Sakuya path.

"Now, Now, Sakuya, let her speak. I bet she has a reasonable explanation in all this." Sakuya pauses and nods to Remilia. Her knives fade away from her hands and she stands back in normal position. Remilia puts her hand on her cheek, looking and waiting for Hong Meiling response. Hong took a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

"I… Mistress, I am sorry for ignoring orders, but, you see." She pauses for a second. "They just came to return something that I lost."

"You lost? Hm, what was the item you lost Hong?" she grins, and closes her eyes a little.

"It was my star, fro-from my hat you know!" Remilia gets a puzzled look to her face.

"Hat? I don't see you wearing it." Some sweat goes down Hong's head.

"Well, they have it now. They said there were going to fix it for me."

"Fix it, hm. You mean it was poor quality? How did it get that way my darling Hong?" Remilia tilts her head to the side. Hong stayed silent, and hides her face from her Mistress. Sakuya glares at Hong in pleasure. Wither not Hong told the truth she knew Remilia wouldn't believe. As much as she said Hong was her favorite, she knew deep down it was a horrible lie. If she was Hong's favorite she would more than scold at the vicious maid. The mistress would slam her head towards the ground and would have asked that dog to kiss her feet till she forgave her. She would have beaten her, she would have banished her, and she would have probably killed her for the deed she had done on Hong. Sakuya has been doing so many horrifying things and yet she was literally getting away with murder every single day. The Mistress should know. The Mistress should do something… by why isn't she.

Remilia started to get impatient and fluttered her wings. "Well, aren't you going to reply to me!?" her voice started to rise. Hong didn't say a word as she kept looking away from her Mistress. Remilia then sighed heavily, and looked at Hong in disappointment. "If you're not going to say anything Hong… then I guess I just have to ignore reasoning and punish you for not being reasonable to your orders that I have given you." Remilia snaps her fingers making an echo go throughout the room. A silent's went throughout the room as the air chilled around Hong. She only blinked her eyes for a second and something flashes by her. An unknown being grabs both of her arms and slams her head to the ground. Her body twitches, still in pain from the lack of hunger. She had no energy to force herself up from the being that was holding her. As her eyes strain themselves to see what was holding her. Another figure then kicks the tray of food in Hong's face. Hong coughs, trying not to choke on some of the food that had lunged into her throat.

"Well, at least you got your good hearty meal," mocks Sakuya. Hong eyes finally gain focus to the figure that had forced her down. Hong sow that some of the maids in the mansion were holding her down. But they weren't the only ones. What she didn't expect was to see some familiar faces. Two others figures that force her down as well were the two red fairies that she encountered awhile back. Hong was awestruck, why were they here, why were they holding her down like this? The two fairies eyes stayed down, trying not to look at Hong.

"Sakuya, why don't you make sure Meiling doesn't disobey orders ever again, Hm?" Remilia delightly says to Sakuya as her face grows dark

"I would love to Mistress," Sakuya grins. Some knifes appear in both of her hands and she starts walking towards Hong.

"I'm sorry Hong, but my rules are very strict in this mansion." Remilia says returning to her seat. "Nothing personal or anything you know."

Hong heart skips a beat as the crazed maid steps all so closer to the frighten gatekeeper. She didn't know what to do, was she going to die? Hong showed no fear, not matter how much she was terrified of believing that fact. Sakuya snaps up a spell card, it glows, she was readying her attack. Hong held her breath and bit her lip so hard that her teeth sunk in. Sakuya then yells out "Spell Card: Murder Doll." She throws her knives that were in her hand. They form outwards and shape themselves in a circle around her. All her knives then point towards Hong and then start speeding towards her. It was only an instant, but for Hong, it felt like hours. As the knives came closer, she really did feel that her life had flash before her eyes. How she was taken into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, when she meet Sakuya, and when Sakuya made her hat as a present...

There was a point that Hong didn't realize that Sakuya attack was finished till she sow some blood drop on her face. She returns to reality and focuses her eyes. As she pauses herself to feel the pain she question why she wasn't feeling any. Her eyes slowly look up; her pupils shirk to see that Sakuya wasn't aiming at her to begin with. She see's all the knives that the devilish maid threw hit all the maids that were holding her down. It even hit the two red fairies. Some of them slowly lose grip on Hong and slide off her, leaving blood smears on the back of her dress.

"You… you only aimed for them," Hong Softly says. Sakuya laughs. All of them slowly slip off Hong till one is only left. It was the littlest red fairy; she had about four knives in her back, two in both of her legs and one in the middle of her head. Her body twitches as her hand keeps hold of Hong's upper thigh. Her quiet moans kept repeating in Hong's ear.

"It h...urts… It h...urts." she said. Her eyes slowly look at Hong's, it was covered in tears. She weakly raises her hand towards Hong. "H…Ho…ng…W…wh…y?"

Sakuya grows angry, her eyes fire red. She shouts

"Shut up!"

She throws a knife right towards her head. It hits right between the fairy's eyes. Her hand slams on the ground and she stops moving. She rolls off Hong, her eyes hanging open. The tears running down her face stop and she becomes cold. Hong just froze, her eyes look straight at the little dead fairy.

"Why…?" Hong says. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" she then shouts at Sakuya. She doesn't reply as she keeps her devilishly smirk on her face. Hong raises her body, ignoring the pain in her muscle and bones. She fiercely stares at Sakuya, her fist ready to punch something. "They didn't do anything, none of them did! Why did- Why did you kill them you psychotic bitch!" Hong just couldn't keep her cool down anymore.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this angry for awhile Hong. So much on keeping that temper of yours down," Sakuya says as some more knives appear around the wicked maid.

"I want your reasons now!" she stomps her foot in frustration but painfully kneels down as the pain holds Hong's muscles tight around her leg.

"Ha! You're just hurting yourself now." Hong ticks her teeth and unsteadily gets back up again.

'_Dammit body, work with me here,'_ she says inside her mind. Sakuya's usually smirks grow larger on her face. She then takes out one of special teleportation cards and holds it up between her middle and index fingers. The maid quickly disappears from Hong's eyes. Just then, Sakuya's knives thrust forward towards Hong. She gasps and quickly jumps over them with a front flip. Two of them hit her legs and she grunts in pain. As she lands she falls right over, she was not able to move her legs. Her body shakes, as she lifts up with her arms.

"You should know my reasons Hong," said a voice from above Hong. "What's the point about physical pain when mental pain is so much more suited for you?" Hong looks up to see Sakuya and another of the maids. She had a knife right around her neck. The maid was crying. She was in fear and in pain, not knowing what was going to become of her.

"Sakuya, don't you fucking dare!" Hong screams out.

"Hahahahaha! I love it, you just care so much for these pathetic weaklings!" Sakuya then slashes across the maid's throat. The maid screams in pain as blood gashes out of her neck. She then drops the maid. The maid falls from 20 or so feet. She slams with a big echoing thud on to ground. Her body slightly does a few twitches before it completely stops. She became quiet and cold… just like the others. Remilia then claps.

"My, my Sakuya, when I ask for a punishment, you sure do deliver."

"I do my best my Mistress," Sakuya replies, bowing to the vampire girl.

"Mis…Mistress," Hong quietly says as everything in the rooms keeps spinning in her eyes. Remilia was enjoying every minute of her servants being killed off one by one by the vicious maid. She trained and talk to these maid all her life, why, why is she letting her do this? Sakuya looks at Hong with glee and disappears. Hong quickly looks all around the room but doesn't see any trace of Sakuya. Then, the entrance door to the room opens.

"Hey, let go of me!" screams a frail voice. She looks to see what Sakuya has held capture in her grips this time. To her amazement, it wasn't another maid.

"Now, now Patchouli, the more you scrum the more my knife gets closer to your throat." Sakuya's knife glimmers, Patchouli shakes at the sight of it. She keeps quiet and stops forcing her way out of Sakuya's hold. She looks at Hong and scoots Patchouli up, keeping her knife nice and secure to the weak magical girl. "Now Hong, I think it's time for a fun little game for us to play." Hong gulps down hard on some spit; some sweat goes down the side of her forehead. Patchouli was a victim this time, her and Hong may have their ups and downs with each other, but she was still a good friend. Not knowing what the awful game was going to be, Hong still nods her head in agreement to it. She didn't want to see any more people die because of her.

"Wha-what game is it?" she replied to the maid, her voice getting softer.

"It's a very simple and easy game my dear old Mei. I call it, Two-Minute Kill." Hong already didn't like where this was going. "There are three people, the Human, the bad Youkai, and the good Youkai. The human is the goal and the good Youkai needs to get to the goal before the bad Youkai does. If the good Youkai catches the Human, they win and set the human go." She pauses as her face grows dark. She puts the knife a couple inches closer to Patchouli. "But… if the bad Youkai gets her. She is killed, gutted, and eaten by the bad Youkai and they win." She keeps continuing with the rest of the rules. "There is also a catch. The game is called Two-minute Kill for a reason. You see, the bad Youkai already knows where the location of the human, the good one doesn't. But, the bad Youkai is very slow and the good one is very fast. So, as the bad one paces itself to the human the good Youkai runs as fast as they can and try to find the human before the bad one does. Whichever Youkai gets to closest to Human in a two minute time limit wins the game. If both come at the same time within the time limit they fight each other off till one is left dead. If both of them die, no one lives and the human dies from an unknown Youkai."

"I see… who's the human in this game?" Hong naively questions her. Sakuya chuckles as she shows her teeth, grinning widely. Patchouli hands shake. She looks at Hong in fear.

"What do you think Hong?" she answers her. "You still got time Hong. The bad Youkai may have made it first, but the good Youkai can still help her. You just got to get up and run. I'll even get you a free chance to not fight me when you get here to, what do you say?" For a minute, Hong didn't know what to think. She would of thought of this to be an easy game, but she couldn't move her legs to well. She grunts trying to move them, trying to at least stand on her knees. The knives still in Hong's leg go in deeper. Hong bites her lip, trying to push through the pain. "You only have a minute left Hong, better hurry." Sakuya mocks her as she just barely presses the knife on Patchouli Skin. She leaves a little red mark, making patchouli bleed little drips of blood on her neck. Patchouli slightly whimpers from the little pain, closing her eyes very tight.

"Hm… this is a nice turn of events. Hong, dear, would you please save Patchouli in time before Sakuya eats her? It will be such a pain to lose someone that people will actually notice is gone," Remilia says, amused and pleased. Hong feeling became mix but starts to painfully crawl towards the two. Sakuya laughs hysterically.

"How does it feel Hong? How does it feel to be weak and defenseless? How does it feel to be the most depressing thing alive today?" Hong angrily ignores the maid; all she just needed to do right now was to get close enough to save Patchouli. As she crawls about a foot closer to Sakuya direction, she loses power in her arms and falls down. The knives in her legs go even deeper and she screams in pain. The knives went through her leg muscle and in her bones.

"30 seconds Mei. Tick, tock, tick, tock," Sakuya says. Her watch starts to tick loudly, echoing through the room. The pain in Hong's leg made her go dizzy, the blood from her legs spill heavily on the floor. She felt hopeless, she wanted this all to stop, and she couldn't go further on.

'_Dammit Hong… Dammit Hong…. God Dammit Hong Meiling…'_ she repeats under her breath. _'You were a hero among Youkai. You were a greatest gatekeeper Remilia had ever had. You were somebody. Why do you let yourself suffer because of her? Why do you care so much for people? You are a Youkai; you are supposed to be a nightmarish bastard like everyone else!' _She squeezes her hand tightly.

"Ten seconds Mei… Nine…. Eight…. Seven…" Sakuya's clock grows louder. "Six… Five… Four… Three." She ready's her knife. "Two."

"I give up…" Hong softly says. Sakuya blinks. She backs off her knife on Patchouli.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," She says, mocking her.

"I can't do it, I'm too weak. You win… you…" Water flows out her eyes and her voice starts to rise. "You win, OK! You win! Please, just stop it, no more, you win! Just kill me if you like, I don't care anymore!" She hides her face in her arms and continues to cry. Sakuya smirk turns into a frown and throws Patchouli on the side. Patchouli gasps and her whole body slams on the ground. She grunts and glances at Sakuya furiously. Sakuya then walks up to the crying gatekeeper. She kneels down to her height. Everything had seen to pauses for hours, Sakuya just kept looking at Hong in her pathetic status. Her face showed no emotion the whole time.

Hong soon calms down after awhile but she get's woozy and her vision starts to go dark. She slowly lifts her head and looks at Sakuya who was still staring at her. She see's her lips move but Hong doesn't hear words come out of them.

"Stop the mistress." She repeats to her. Hong eyelids start too heavy and her heart beats faster. She then goes unconscious. Sakuya glares her eyes and rises back up.

"Oh well, I guess that's all the show she'll be showing today Mistress." She says, shrugging.

"That's OK. It was brutal enough for me." Remilia replies. She then looks at Patchouli. "You did a pretty good show to Patchouli, never knew you had it in you." Patchouli stays silent and doesn't reply to Remilia. Remilia frowns and looks away from the magician. Sakuya then looks and her and glares in disgrace.

"You could at least say something Patchouli," Sakuya says.

"You said you were going to fake it," She straightly says to Sakuya. Sakuya turns her head.

"Hm?" Sakuya folds her arm. Patchouli looks around and witnesses all the dead bodies around the area. Some the people who were killed today, Patchouli knew well.

"You said no one was going to die, you lied… Both of you lied." Remilia laughs delightfully.

"Now, now Patchouli, I didn't think anyone would die today either. I was just watching and enjoying the show." Patchouli stomps her foot.

"Then why didn't you try to stop it!" she yells out. Remilia eyes go red and she disappears. She quickly reapers behind Patchouli, her sharp red claws in her back. Patchouli is frozen, her pupils shrunk and she shakily looked behind her.

"I'm getting irritated with you now Patch. You went through this routine so you wouldn't have to face the same punishment as her, yet you yell at me! You knew for a fact that you were giving my personal possessions to that slimy witch again." She jams her nails a little deeper in her back. She shrinks as it goes in her skin. "Hell, you would have faced a more horrible fate that Hong did today!"

"I-I'm sorry mistress. I won't burst out like that again to you." Remilia scoffs and swiftly removes her claws out of Patchouli back. Patchouli falls to the ground and heavily breaths in and out. Remilia goes towards the unconscious Meiling. She looks down and taps her foot on her body.

"Oh, Patchouli," Remilia calls out to her. "Why don't you take Meiling to your library and heal her up, I still need a gatekeeper to watch over the mansion and I have no one else." Patchouli stays silent for a second but then nods in agreement. She gets up and walks toward Hong and Remilia. Sakuya follows and starts to pick up Hong.

"I got this Patch. You wouldn't have the strength to pick her up anyway, ha." She smiles wickedly and carries Meiling out of the room. Patchouli face goes dark and she quietly follows behind her.

'_Everything… Everything is just not the same anymore. Mei… I'm sorry.' _Patchouli says in her mind. She holds her hands tight together. _'Koa… what am I suppose to do?'_

-

_[Hong, look what I made you!] Happily cried out a young white hair maid. She held up a green stylish hat that had a metal gold star. On the star it read Dragon. Hong looked at it with surprised and grabbed hold of it. 'I-I made it just for you…' she shyly says, playing with her fingers. Hong looks at the hat for a few seconds then frowns. The girl sees her reaction and looks down in disappointment. Hong frown turns into a smile and she kneels down to the girl's height height._

_[You made this just for me?] The red-haired gatekeeper questions her. The young girl jumps and looks away bashfully. _

_[Uh, yes-yeah! I mean… you are very nice to me an-and you respect me as a normal person, even if I am human!] She pauses, [I-I'm not very good with a needle… so, I don't care if you hate it… I just wanted to thank you for all you have done.] There's a silence in the room. Hong mouth quivers and she finally replies._

_[Hate it… no…] Hong lightly grabs the back of girl's head and gently kisses her forehead. She whispers, [I love it,] and places the hat atop of her head. The girl gazes at her, and puts on a big bright smile and her eyes get watery. She hugs Hong tightly and then starts to cry. Hong hugs her tightly back, comforting her. _

_[I worked so hard… I worked so hard… I worked so hard on everything Hong!] She repeats under her breath. Hong nods her head, and brushes the young girl's back hair._

_[I know Sakuya… I know, just, please, stop crying. The tears will get into your bandages.] Sakuya's whole body was wrapped in dark and blooding bandages. Her face was barley showing, her fingers were bleeding to the bone. She was also on a bed that was covered of dark washed away blood. There were pain killers and other varieties of medicines were on a counter. There were also needles and doctor tools on the counter. Patchouli had been healing and working on Sakuya for the past week, keeping her alive and well. It was Hong who found her dyeing on the mansion stairs. It was Hong who had rescued the bleeding maid. It was Hong who made her believe there was someone in this mansion that was sane enough to no kill her… or eat her. _

_Hong puts her fingers on her lips. There was some of Sakuya's blood from her forehead on it. Hong stays silent and slowly wipes the blood off._


	4. Fairies and Vampires

Hong eyes felt heavy on her. She had been in bed for so many days that she lost count. The pain she had before was gone but it still felt awkward to walk on her legs. She actually was started to miss her little spot she usually stands at when guarding the mansion. She then looks to her side and sighs. She then sees Patchouli walking towards her with a plate of hot food.

"I made this myself Hong. I hope you like it." Patchouli happily says putting the food on the counter next to Hong's bed. She awkwardly smiles, looking at the greenish brown food on her plate. Patchouli really wasn't the best cook around here. Hong picks up the plate and tries not to breath, taking a few bites into the disgusting food. She almost gags but holds a straight face when Patchouli was looking. Patchouli smiles and sits on the bed. "You have been recovering fantastically Hong, I'm impressed."

"Hey, you can't keep me down yet, because I'll just come back fighting with more force," Hong replies, waving her spoon to her. Patch giggles and grabs one of her books that were lying on the bed with Hong. It was just a usual spell book she always reads in her library of wonder. Hong takes another few bites of her food and puts it back on the counter. She then sighs and lays her head on her pillow.

"Would you like me to read you another story to past the time Hong?" Patchouli asks. Hong nods in disagreement and turns on her side. She grunts from a little pain but ignores it. Patchouli shrugs and continues reading her book. An awkward silent's between the two last for a couple of minutes before Hong finally utters something.

"She… she said something." Patchouli looks at Hong.

"Who?" she questions closing her book and putting it on her lap.

"Stop… Stop…" Hong pauses and thinks back at what Sakuya lips had said. She might have not heard her, but she was pretty good at reading lips. "The… mis…tres…?" She groans and folds her arms. "No… she couldn't have said that." Patchouli blankly stares and huffs out some air. She then coughs, as some dust had gotten in her mouth. Hong stops thinking and turns over to face her. She puts her hand on Patchouli's back and rubs it. "Hey, you OK." Patchouli does a couple more coughs and nods in agreement.

"I'm- cah…fine- cah," she tries her best to reply back to Hong. Hong lightly smiles and looks around the library they were in right now.

"Wow… this place is really dusty. Doesn't Kaokuma usual-"

"She's gone." Patchouli interrupts her.

"Huh?" she stops rubbing Patchouli's back and crawls to the end of the bed. She sits and looks at her. "Wh-…what do you mean she's go-"

"She's gone, OK! Let leave it at-cah- cah- cah!" Her coughs interrupt her sentence. She tilts forward and covers her mouth. Hong puts her hands on her back and waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ta-take it easy Patchouli," Hong yelps out to the weak magician. Patchouli eyes go dead and she wheezes.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't- cah- mean to outburst on you Hong-cah." She says as she picks in her pocket. She gets out an inhaler and shots some air in her mouth. Patchouli usual had breathing problems because of her deteriorating health so she always carries an inhaler or some medicine wherever she went just in case. She breathes in deeply and sighs, her eyes return to normal. Hong was puzzled on what Patchouli was saying to her. Patchouli face goes dark. "Kaokuma… she died a few weeks ago."

"Wh-what," Hong says in shock.

"It was an accident… well, if you can it was one. " Patch scoffs and continues. "Kaokuma just wanted it to stop; she didn't like how Sakuya was treating everyone." Patchouli puts her hands on her face. "If she only told me what she was going to do next I could have stop her…" Hong comforts Patch.

"How… how did she die Patch?" Hong questions her. Patchouli pauses and then takes her hands off her face.

"She attacked Sakuya… and Sakuya killed her." Hong just looks at her and speechless. The name she hated hearing, the name that was going to be the death of her and everyone else. She tightens her fist. "Kaokuma…" Patchouli holds herself, her body shaking. "Hong, why did she have die. Why couldn't she just suffer like we all are right now, why-?"

"Why don't we just leave…?" Hong disrupt Patchouli. Patchouli then looks at the gatekeeper in surprised. "Why do we stay here Patch… why don't we ask for help?" Patchouli frowns as she then pounders of Hong's words.

"I… I…" Patchouli pauses, thinking on her words. "Maybe… maybe it's because it's impossible." She then stretches her neck. "Even if we left… we will always be brought back and, if we ask for help, we die." Hong got confused. She didn't know what Patchouli meant. Patchouli then gets up. "Sorry Hong, but you have to excuse me now." She quickly walks to the door and opens it. She huffs out some air and closes the door behind her. Hong just stares at the door as she thinks once more on everything that was swirling in her mind right now.

"What… what is going on around here…?" Hong says to herself, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Night falls as Flandre rips up some of her sheets that were on her bed. Her eyes were dark as she used her long fingernails as scissors, cutting out shapes in the sheet. Her door then opens. It was Sakuya and she was holding a tray of food that had some cut up meat and a side of sliced carrots. She puts the plate on her bed, next to Flandre, and looks over on what she was doing.

"Well, well. What are you making Flandre dear?" She asks sweetly to the young vampire. Flandre looks at her and smiles.

"Oh, I'm making something for Hong! I heard she was sick so I'm hoping that she might like these," Flandre excitedly says as she shows Sakuya the present she was making for Hong. It was a weird glass, paper, cardboard, and cloth looking doll that was in a very deformed shape and covered with glue. Flandre smiles cheerfully and pours more glue on it. Sakuya takes no care to Flandre little childish actions and goes to the door. "Oh, Sakuya, wait!" Sakuya just grab the handle till Flandre shouted out to her. Flandre gets off her bed and runs towards Sakuya. She then hugs her. Sakuya looks at her, perplexed on what she was doing. Then rubs her face on Sakuya apron and then looks up. "If you can, please give Hong this if you ever meet her?" She smiles a big smile as she releases the maid from her arms. Sakuya looks at her funny and then opens the door. Flandre frowns, thinking Sakuya wasn't going to do it. Sakuya then smiles and turns her head back at the vampire.

"Sure, I'll give her a hug if I ever meet her." Sakuya replies to Flandre. Flandre wings jingle as her eyes sparkle with glee. "But it would make no difference." Her wings stop Jingly and she becomes confused on what Sakuya was saying. Her smile becomes a smirk. "Hong's still disappointed with you Flandre. I don't think anything that you make will make her forgive what you had done."

"What.... but, I …" Flandre eyes start to water, her words start to stammer. "But, I want to make it up to her and-"

"Sorry Flandre… I suggest you just give up on her and continue your own life." Sakuya interrupts her as she slowly closes the door on the gloomy vampire. Flandre stares at the door, feeling like she was staring at it for hours until her legs gave up on her. She falls to the ground and starts to cry.

"Bu-but! I –I wanted to-to see her a-again!" Flandre cries out. "I –I wanted to g-give my-my trust again!" She puts her hands on her head. "I miss all-all the fun sh-she gave me!"

"_Poor, poor Flandre… you are just a sad little being aren't you?" _A voice said out, echoing the room. Flandre uncovers her faces and looks around. _'Why can't you accept it… why can't you accept you are just a monster to everyone? Why can't you accept you can't have anyone to love you?'_ Flandre then realizes whose voice that echoes throughout her room. It was the voice who always talked to her at night. It was the voice that always told her what to do. The voice that had helped her with all those kills on some many innocent people, without any hesitation. The voice… Well, it was her voice. A glooming dark shadow that looked like Flandre hugs the Original Flandre and smiles. The dark Flandre eyes glowed yellow and her body kept moving and shaking. She held Flandre tight and whispered _'Why can't you accept me?'_

"No… no…" Flandre repeats under her breath.

'_You made me because you were lonely, because you were angry, because you were sad.' _

"Stop it… Stop it…" She covers her head with her knees and shakes.

'_I'm the only one you have… the only one who will never betray you…'_ The dark Flandre's face gets closer to her ear. _'You don't need her… You don't need anyone… You only have me.'_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She screams out as her wings fold up, penetrating the dark Flandre. The dark Flandre turns into mist and disappears, creating laughter throughout the room.

'_I can't leave Flandre, you can't stop me. YOU MUST ACCEPT ME AND BECOME ME, TOGETHER AS ONE, HAHAHAHAHA!' _The voice then vanishes, leaving the room silent and still. Flandre body shakes as she turns pale and sick. She then lays her body on the ground and cries again.

"I don't want to… I can't help it…I want it all to stop…" Flandre words become harsh and stiff as she soon drifts off to sleep, her mouth still moving, and repeating Hong's name.

While night grows darker a figure outside the mansion flutters their wings. They stare at the mansion and fold their arms. The figure sighs and flies down the hill that leads to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

It's now been a few weeks sense Hong had recovered, her legs still stiff and awkward. But, she was just happy to be outside again. Spring had fully come and everything seemed at peace. There was no more snow and the heat was nice and warm; if she listens closely, she could hear Lilly scream "Its spring, its spri-gak!" It sounds like she was getting beat up by everyone… again. Hong had a little smile on her face but it quickly turns into a frown. She sighs and lays her back on the wall. As always, she was doing her same routine all over again.

"The same old spot. Close to the same old bloody mansion." She says to herself. She rubs her hand but then stops. She looks up, something was missing; her hat! She then realizes she last gave it to the two red fairies. Hong face goes dark and lightly kicks the dirt.

"Hey!" screamed a high pitched voice. Hong jumps and notices the familiar voice. It was Cirno of all people, she looks furious and annoyed. "Finally, ya know' how long I'd waited for ya!" she flutters her wings quickly. Hong just stares at her, she had no idea what the young fairy was talking about. Cirno pouts and gets off the gourd and rushes towards the gatekeeper. They were both face to face. "Ya heard me, now ask me questions!" Hong grunts in irritation and nudges the fairy away from her.

"Hey, hey, not so close." Cirno lands on the ground and folds her arms. "Cirno, why the hells are you here, didn't I tell you not to come up the hill anymore?"

"I came up here bee'cause I'm miss'in some fairies!" she points at Hong. Hong jumps again then looks to her side, rubbing her arm. "It's a bin weeks and they hav'ent returned. Are ya keeping them captured?" Hong only wish they were. She was soon getting bad memories of the little red fairy again. Cirno waits for a reply but doesn't get one. She tightens her fist and gets up in Hong's face once again. "Aren't ya going to answer me!" She then lightly hits her on the head multiply times. Hong then grinds her teeth and pushes Cirno hard. She falls to the ground and skids a little. Some dirt gets on her clothes and she coughs. "He-Hey, what was dat for-"Cirno then looks at Hong. She had a very serious and scary look on her. She walks up and grabs Cirno by her dress. Cirno gaps and looks innocently at Hong.

"You're annoying you know," she peevishly tells the ice fairy.

"Ho-Hong?" she blinks, confused and scared. It was happening again, same as the last time she was up here, scary look and all. She was hoping she wasn't like this anymore… but she was. Hong scuffs and pushes her to the ground. She turns and walks back to her standing wall.

"Whatever, you're not worth my time… Now, get out of my sight you idiot." Hong lazily says as she puts her back on the wall. Cirno gnaws on her teeth and flies up in the air.

"Who'ya call'in idiot," Cirno angrily replies. She really hated when people called her that. Hong ignores the fairy as she yawns and looks up in the sky. Cirno just got angrier. She then smirks as she holds her hands together. _'Will see who's call'in who en idiot!' _She says in her mind. Some white dust of ice and watery mist form inside her hands. It soon turned out as a small ice ball that was the size of an average baseball. Hong continues to look in the sky, not paying much attention of what Cirno was doing. At most, Hong just hope she would just go away before anyone other than her sow the ice fairy up here. Cirno chuckles as she holds tightly to the ice ball. She then shouts out to Hong, "Think fast!" Hong puts her head down and looks at Cirno. The ice fairy then throws the ice ball straight towards her. Sadly, she didn't take this seriously and just decides to stand there, hoping she would leave if she got hit by it. Hong closes her eyes and waits for the impact. In just a few seconds, Whamp! Hong sighs as she awaits the frosty chills from the ice ball to go through her body… but she doesn't feel any. Actually, she didn't even feel the impact of the ice ball.

"O-out oh…" Cirno whimpers and she takes a step back. Hong quickly opens her eyes and sees a figure in front of her. The figure has got hit right in the face from Cirno's ice ball. They spit out some of the ice that was on their face, they glare down at the fairy.

"You know… I was expecting a warm welcoming, not a cold one," said Sakuya. Out of all the people who came at a bad time, it just had to be her; it just had to be Sakuya. Hong gulps down hard on Silvia as her eyes widen from the scene that is happening right now. Sakuya head looks back at Hong but then glances back at Cirno. Sakuya smiles as she starts to walk up to the ice fairy. Cirno puts her fists up and tries to look brave as the approaching maid came closer and closer to her. Truth be told, she was scared to a point she couldn't breathe. Hong didn't know what to do, was she going to stop Sakuya, and if she didn't would Cirno end up like the others? Hong had so little time to think and so little time for action. The maid finally gets to the fairy. Three knives magically appear in her hand. Cirno shakes but holds her stance.

"Ya-ya ready for a fi-fight?" Cirno says, her voice quivering. Sakuya smirks as her eyes go red.

"Let's just see if you can survive more than the other fa-"Before she could finish her sentence a circle of rainbow quickly passes by her and rams right into the ice fairy. Cirno cries out in pain as she shoved to the ground. The color of rainbow turned out to be attack from Hong. She was in her fighting stance and was glaring down on Cirno.

"Stupid Fairy, I told you to leave, now get out before I punish you more!" Hong stomps her feet and pulls out a spell card. Cirno raises herself up and holds her arm. It was bleeding pretty heavy and the dirt that got in it burned her wound. Cirno then starts to cry from Hong violent action.

"Bu-but, ah, Hong, I, ah," Cirno says, trembling her words and wiping the tears off her face. Hong stomps her foot and it creates a yellow tremor. Cirno loses her footing and falls again from the attack.

"I said leave!" Hong screams out. Cirno body shakes as she immediately gets ups and starts to fly. Hong then puts out her spell card and shouts, "Spell Card: Chi Sign, Star Pulse Burst!" A blue orb shows up around Hong's hands and starts to grow larger and larger. The orb the reaches it peek and Hong throws it towards Cirno. Cirno gasps as she quickly dodges the orb and flies down the hill that leads to the Scarlet devil mansion. Hong looks down and shoots more bullets till the ice fairy disappeared from her sight. Hong huffs out some air and glares back at Sakuya. Sakuya has a bored look on her face as she puts away her knifes. She then turns around and acts like nothing had just happen and whistles a tone. Hong face goes dark as she looks back at the Hill. She then starts walking back to her same boring wall and lays her back on it.

Cirno continues towards the lake, tears still running down her face. Her fists tighten as her eyes glare back at the mansion in hatred. She had finally had enough. All the years of pain the fairies and her had near the mansion were going to end. The Scarlet Devil Mansion was going down.

Daiyousei hovers about the lake, worried and scared on why Cirno hasn't return yet. She said she was just going to be gone for five or so minutes but it already been 30 minutes and she still hasn't return. Daiyousei folds her arms and sighs.

"Cirno-sama, you idiot, if anything has happen to you…" Some of the fairies from the lake follow her around like a puppy dog, smiling and giggling. Daiyousei mouth twitches. She then stops and looks back on them. They all bump into each other and look up upon the Greater fairy. "Aren't you guys worried? Cirno-sama hasn't returned and yet you all keep a smile on your face!" They all look at each other then back at Daiyousei.

"W-well, were not worried because Cirno-sama can take care of herself," Said the big yellow fairy.

"Yeah, Cirno's the strongest after all, she's fine I know it," The little blue fairy cheerfully says. The other fairies nod their heads in agreement and laugh. Daiyousei face palms and starts to grow angry.

"_No wonder Cirno-sama is a jerk towards these fairies, there incompetent!" _Daiyousei says in her mind. She takes another big sigh and looks up into the sky. She knew Cirno-sama was strong and everything… but people have their limits. She can only take on so many people without wearing out or running out of spell cards. She always worries whenever she went up to that bloody Scarlet Devil Mansion. Daiyousei would think of all the horrible things that could happen to her when going alone. Truth be told, it just wasn't safe to go up their anymore, it isn't what it was before.

"Hey, isn't that Cirno-sama," yells out one of the fairies following Daiyousei. The fairy pointed east as a little white and blue dot flies towards the Misty Lake. Daiyousei feels relieved and flies towards the Ice fairy. As she grew closer, she notices something strange with her friend. Cirno was holding her arm and trying to hold back some tears that were dropping swiftly down her face. Daiyousei eyes grow wide and she speeds up to Cirno.

"Ci-Cirno-sama, are you alright," She yells out in a panic as she comforts the ice fairy. Cirno's pushes the greater fairy away and hurries down to the lake. Daiyousei becomes baffled at the ice fairy action and quickly follows her. "Cirno-sama, I just-"She then pauses as she looks at Cirno's face again. Her eyes were enraged, looking like she wanted to kill the person she sow at sight. She also had a chilling scowl that let a spark go down Daiyousei's spin. She never sow Cirno look so angry before, what had happen to make her look like that.

Cirno and Daiyousei then hover over the water as all the fairies from the lake surround the two. They then see the blood on her arm and gasp.

"Cirno-sama, are you OK?" "Does it hurt?" "What happen, what happen!" all the fairies say at once, pushes each other to see Cirno's big wound. Cirno looks at all of them and folds her arms. All the fairies wait for her to respond, even Daiyousei. Cirno then gets a big grin on her face and puts her hand out.

"I've decided…" Cirno says as she sticks her thumb up then quickly gives them all a thumb down. Everyone stares at her, not knowing what she uttering. "Those bitch'is up there had their fun stay'in near my lake… but it's time for them ta move!"

"M-move?" called out a tall blue fairy.

"What do you mean Cirno-sama?" yelled out another tall blue fairy. Cirno snickers.

"I mean we're go'in ta take back what's ars! We're go'in ta invade that stupid Mansion and take down every per'on in it." The fairies gasp. Daiyousei looks at Cirno dumbfounded.

"T-take over the mansion, But, Cirno-sama," Daiyousei yelps. Cirno moves her hand towards her face.

"Daiyousei… tha place is not the same. Tha place is diff'rint now, we both know that." Daiyousei backs down and frowns. "All tha fairies use ta play up there, we use to watch the maids work, they even feed us food." She pauses. "Mei also let me guard tha gate ta… it was fun." She grabs her wounded arm and looks up. "But she has change, like every'thin else up there has." She pauses again as she stares towards the Scarlet Devil mansion. "I've been wait'in to have a reason ta take over tha mansion ever sense it's came around… And I've finally foun'da one," She smirks. Cirno then points to the fairies, they jump. "Tomorrow, when tha sun shows itself at its prime, we attack tha mansion, all of us! We're go'in to rid Gensokyo of that bloody mansion and become heroes!" A silent's breaks out as everyone just looks at Cirno, speechless. Was she serious, did Cirno want to do this? Cirno glares as no one responds to her. The fairies start to mutter to one another. Daiyousei then puts her hand on Cirno's shoulder.

"Ci-Cirno-sama, I think you're just dizzy from your wound. Look, let me heal it up for you and-"

"I want to become a hero," Screams out a fairy, interrupting Daiyousei. Everyone jumps as a little blue fairy excitedly jumps up and down. "Whatever Cirno-sama wants to do I will follow from with her, I believe in her!" The fairies look at her then each other. They nod and stand up straight, looking at Cirno.

"Yeah, I want to do this!" "Those meanies up there are going to get their just desserts!" "Hail Cirno-sama!" They all cheer out at once, yelling out Cirno's name. Cirno smiles and cheers with the fairies. Daiyousei looks down, sad and watches the crazy revolt that was going on. She sighs heavily and pitifully joins in as well. She was unable to disagree to her mad friend; she didn't have the heart to.

The sun started to die down as all the fairies from the lake get prepare for the attack. Cirno sets up group numbers while her right hand man, Daiyousei, making plans on how to get in the Mansion and how to destroy the more powerful beings inside it. She gave them some spare Spell cards and items that will help protect them. Cirno kept a big smile on her face the whole day. She knew she was not going to fail, she was going to win, and she was going to be respected. Wind picks up as it makes waves in the lake. Cirno's haired flowed as she stared at the sun slowly disappearing behind the mountains.

Sakuya stares down from the nearby trees near the lake and becomes overjoyed. Her eyes were bright red and she had a vicious smirk on her face.

"Well… It looks like the war between Fairies and Vampires is about to begin." Sakuya quickly vanishes as her laugh echoes throughout the forest.


	5. Dreams

Patchouli was in her usual studies readying a small blue covered book. A little candle was next to her, keeping the dark and depressing library warm and bright. She quickly flips through the pages of the old, dusty book and then closes it. She sighs and gets off her chair. She grew bored of reading this book and decided to put it back once it came from. She takes the candle and starts walking towards one of the many books shelves in her library. She walks around for awhile and then stops when she realizes she had return to her original seat. She grows annoyed and starts to walk around once again. She does this multiply times but ends back up in her usual seat area. She becomes puzzled, wondering why she always ended up back here. Patchouli goes around once more but then finally stops, cough badly. She breaths in heavily and quickly takes out her inhaler. The inhaler then slips out of her hands, rolls out of her vision and into the darkness of the library. She panics as she kneels down, looking all over for her inhaler. She starts to cough worse as it was harder for her to breath. Her body starts to wear down and she becomes woozy. Just then, a hand shows up in her sight, holding her inhaler.

"Patchouli, you have to keep an eye on your things, specially the most important ones," the figure says. Patchouli quickly grabs the inhaler and breaths in some air. She calms down and slowly breaths back to normal again. The figure giggles as they kneel down to Patchouli. Patchouli holds her light up to see who the person that helped her. She jumps, it was Sakuya. She had a very unusual, happy smile on her face. Patchouli looks at her with annoyance and gets up.

"What are you doing here," Patchouli quickly says turning her back away from the maid.

"Aw, you don't seem happy to see me Patch." Sakuya replies, Patchouli scoffs. Sakuya giggles again as she sneakily walks up to Patch, grabbing the book that was in her hands. Patchouli jumps as the maid quickly flies in the air, skimping through the book. She grins as she flies back down to the magician. "Silly patch, have you forgotten where to put your books again." Patch face grows dark, getting annoyed of the cheery maid. "Well, if you have forgot again, maybe I can-" Before Sakuya finishes, Patchouli swipes the book from her hands and starts to stride her way to another part of the library. Sakuya follows, looking over Patchouli, becoming entertained with her actions. Patch doesn't look up at the flying maid just strides on, turner to a different corner of the library's endless shelves.

Patchouli finally sits down near one of the bookshelf's and lays her back on it. Her feet were feeling numb. She had walked around the whole library and back trying to find the spot to put her book back in. She becomes exhausted and holds her book on her stomach, laying the candle she had on the floor, next to her. Sakuya lands on the other side.

"Boy, that was a fun trip around the library Patchouli," Sakuya says looking at her pocket watch she took out from her pockets. She taps it, "but maybe we took too long, oh, the mistress will not be pleased with me now." Patchouli glares, holding her book tight. Sakuya closes her watch and grins. "Guess that's what I get for following you around, but I couldn't help it. I loved how you wondered mindlessly around trying to remember where the book came from." She then starts to think, "Strange to, you always had no trouble of putting your books in the right places." Patchouli eyes glace away from her, trying to ignore the maid. Sakuya chuckles and turns around. "I guess you're kind of hopeless without any company around now." Patchouli flinches and quickly gets up.

"Look, Sakuya, whatever you want just spit it out and stop interrogating me," Patchouli erupted at the maid. Sakuya shrugs and walks up to the magician.

"Fine, just let me take care of something for you." She takes the book from Patchouli hands once again and flies a few feet up, near the bookshelf Patchouli was sitting next to. She places the book in an empty space, next to some other blue colored books. "There we go." She then flies back down and gives Patchouli a smile. Patchouli frowns as she looks up to where the maid placed the book. She thinks and then realizes that the shelf she was looking for was right near her study area. Sakuya then starts to walk towards the door then looks back at Patchouli. "Well, are you coming?" Patchouli looks at her, confused. "Oh, I didn't tell you? The Mistress wanted to see you; it's the reason why I was here in the first place." She continues to walk, having a big smirk on her face. Patchouli felt poignant on what Sakuya had said to her. It did feel different without… company around. She sighs and listens to the maid's order and follows her to the Mistress's room.

Remilia's doors open as Sakuya and Patchouli come in. Remilia was drinking some red liquid and sitting in her usual chair as the two come in. She licks her lips and puts her drink down. The two bow to their mistress before anything else, Remilia becomes pleased. She then looks at Patchouli and smiles.

"Patch, my dear friend, I'm so glad you made it here today," she happily tells Patchouli. She gets out of her chair and flutters her wings. The mistress was in a strange perky mood today. Patchouli thought she would still be mad at her or something still, but she was as chipper as a bird. Remilia folds her arms, "Right, I guess I should explain why I wanted you here." Remilia clears her throat. "Were finally going to start are plan." she becomes puzzled by Remilia's words.

"Plan, what plan," Patchouli question her. Remilia giggles, wagging her finger at Patch.

"Silly, silly, Patch. Your head must be foggy. Certainly you have known of my PLAN sense the beginning." Remilia replies, tilting her head. Patchouli still didn't know of this 'PLAN', Remilia was talking about, this was the first time she ever heard of a 'PLAN'. Sakuya smiles devilishly as she starts walking up to the mistress and standing beside her. Remilia sighs, disappointed that Patchouli had forgotten. "Well, I guess I'll explain it again, "she flutters her wings and turns around. She looks up, staring at a picture of two adult vampires. "These two… my parents… they had a dream, a dream were Vampires could become the only existing creatures of the world. They dreamed for everyone to respect them and worship them," Remilia raises her arms. "They dreamed to hold the world in their hands, the whole universe more like it!" Patchouli just stares dumbfounded of her words. "Oh, such great dreams these two had, so lovely, so wonderful." Remilia chuckles in amusement. Soon her chuckles turn into a laugh. She looks back at patch. She breathes heavy as her eyes were bugged out and mouth drooling. Patchouli steps back with fright. "Don't you see Patch? Today is the day I will create their dream!" She quickly flies up to the picture. Her nails grow out and her eyes grew bright red. She slashes the framed picture, making marks all over it. She stops, leaving only the bodies of the two adult vampires. "I will create the dream they could never create, I will make the world they couldn't possibly do. I will control everything… I can take down anyone." She looks back at Patchouli and raises her arms again. "We are going to destroy everyone who stands before us, no matter what, no matter who," she grins, "even if it's some low-life fairies."

Remilia wipes off some of the spit on her mouth and then starts to calm down.

"Yes… today is the day, everything happens today," she says flying back down. She lets out her hand to Patchouli. "Help me Patchouli, help me destroy the existence of every creature in this world, help me control the world, the universe!" Patchouli stares down, her face dark. "Everything will be mine… everything… will be ours Patchouli." A silence goes in the room as Remilia waits for Patchouli's replied. She looks up; her eyes stare angrily at the vampire.

"You're crazy." Patchouli finally replies to her, Remilia flinches; Sakuya looks at her with a daze.

"E-excuse me," Remilia says in surprise.

"I cannot accept your crazy plan, no matter who you are and no matter what you say." Patchouli speaks out again. "You're not the Remilia I once knew, you're just a spoiled little child thinking big on crazy dreams that your parents left behind with failure. The dream that will have you killed in the end. The stupid dream that will lead to your downfall and you know it." She turns her back on them. "I'll make sure leads to your downfall as well." She starts to walks towards the door. "This was a waste of my time, goodbye Remilia." Remilia gazes in amusement and laughs; Sakuya smirks. Remilia teeth show as her pupils turn cat like, glowing bright red. Patchouli pupils go small as she screams, holding her neck. It thud like a heart beat as the pain grew more enormous. She kneels to the ground. Remilia chuckles as she lays her head on her hand.

"You forget, I'm the one in control around here Patchouli, you should know that," proudly saying to the injured magician. Patchouli bites her lip, pushing herself up. She holds up her book, getting ready for her attack position. She opens her book and starts to chant out a spell.

"Spell Card," She yells out. Remilia shakes her head and snaps her fingers. Maids then appear around Patchouli. Her spell stops as they push her down. She grunts as she tries to take out another spell card to blow the maids away from her. One of the maid's grabs her hand, preventing her to reach for her pockets or book. Patchouli shakes, trying to move out of the maids grips. Remilia starts to walk towards Patchouli.

"My Patch, you're dumber than I thought you were," she mocks her, looking down on her. Patchouli glares at her.

"Fucking monster, you could only tell how much I wanted to kill you sense I meet you!" Patchouli screams out to Remilia. Looks at her, heartbroken on what she just said.

"Aw, that hurt my feelings Patchouli. To think, we were once great friends to."

"We were never friends, you were my enemy!" Remilia chuckles, slamming her foot on Patchouli head. The maids snicker as they see the magician suffer.

"You know, you can be such an annoyance sometimes Patch. No wonder Kaokuma went and got herself killed. She couldn't stand the sight of you," Remilia mocks her again.

"You're lying! Kaokuma didn't get herself killed on purpose. She was just rebelling against you and that stupid human that you control!" Remilia slams her foot on Patchouli face again. Her nose starts to bleed, she starts to become pale. "Beat me all you want, kill me if have to. I rather be ridden of this hell-hole forever before I become a mindless slave like everyone else here."

"My, my, aren't you a selfish little bitch aren't you?" Remilia says taking her foot off Patchouli. She then waves her hand to the side. The maids then get off Patchouli. Patchouli struggles up, trying to grab a Spell Card from her pocket. Remilia then quickly grabs her by the neck. She coughs, squinting at the vampire. Remilia looks at the blood on Patchouli's nose. She licks her lips, "Sorry to say, you're not going to get your wish." She licks the blood of Patchouli face and smiles. Patchouli spits at her, the spit gets in her. Remilia scoffs, ignoring the pain. Remilia then brings out her fangs. "I should have done this year's ago." Patchouli tries to pull off Remilia's hand but she kept sinking her nails in neck deeper and deeper the harder she tried. Remilia tears off the clothing covering her right shoulder. The shoulder had to little red marks. They started to glow as it sensed Remilia's presents. Patchouli body starts to shake, her heart was beating fast, and her blood was boiling. "You'll become a lovely servant Patch."

"No… no," Patchouli cries out as the room was filled with laughter from the maids and Sakuya.

The last thing everyone heard from Patchouli that day were her weeping screams of pain as Remilia took a bite in her right shoulder.

Hong yawns as the sun peeks itself from the mountains of Gensokyo. She squints as it gleams over her and the Scarlet devil mansion. She was glad it was finally morning; the night for her was frightening and tough. It was a long time sense she had slept outside, a long one indeed. She just now hopes that she will be able to go back inside and sleep in her bed later tonight. No, the mistress would not ever allow an idea like from an incident she had committed. Hong just missed so many days guarding the mansion and the likelihood of getting any breaks would be zero to none for her. She deeply sighs as cherry blossoms start to drop from the trees around the mansion, some land on her head. She brushes them off and stands up. She watches as more of the blossoms fly away in the wind, traveling to farther and wider places of Gensokyo, showing off their charming beauty to everyone. She smiles. Hong felt at peace whenever the cherry blossoms were around, I guess you may say it was the only time she felt happy near the mansion. She breaths in the air and then deeply lets it out.

The doors from the mansion then open up. Hong peeks to see who I was. No surprise, it was Sakuya. She was holding a tray of food in her hands and had an unusual smile to her face. Hong wonders why that is but just assumes she just had the smile from the enjoyment of killing more of the maids in the mansion. Sakuya lays the tray of food on the ground, next to Hong.

"Enjoy your meal, Meiling. I made this one special." Sakuya says, giggling. Hong ignores the maid and continues to look at the cherry blossoms. Sakuya shrugs then walks back to the mansion, excited and waiting for what was coming on later today. The doors close and Hong sits down on the ground. She looks at her tray of food. On it were some cut up fruit, bread, and a glass of cold milk. Hong licks her lips, it had been awhile sense she had some decent food in her stomach. She grabs the bread off the tray first and bites into it. It was warm and soft, like it just came out of the oven. She moans in delight as she continues to eat it. No matter how much she hated herself for eating Sakuya's food, she could not resist the great and delicious flavor it had.

Out of one of the windows of the scarlet devil mansion, Sakuya watches the gatekeeper devour the food piece by piece. She snickers.

"Everything is going according to plan." Sakuya looks over and says to Patchouli, who was next to her. Patchouli eyes were dead as dark, her mouth was hanging wide open, and her skin as white as snow. She looked like an undead zombie. Patchouli quietly and slightly nods to the Maid. Sakuya smiles as the both of them walk away from the window and disappear in one of the dark hallways of the scarlet devil mansion.

Hong lays her back on the wall that guarded the mansion. She felt very pleased and calm with herself today, everything to be her way today, which was a bad thing. Nothing went Hong's way, nothing has and having a chirpy day like this meant something bad was probably going to her. Maybe she was being a skeptic, maybe she was in denial, or maybe she knew the truth that was going to fall on her.

Near the mansion, Cirno, Daiyousei and some of the fairies were hiding in the bushes, watching the gatekeepers every move. They were cautious and nervous.

"All right, time ta start tha plan ya guys." Cirno softly says to the fairies. They nod as some of the hold up some rope, one holds up a rock. "OK… I'm go'in!" She then hopes out the brushes and shows herself in plain sight to Hong. She puts her arms on her hips and laughs. Hong stares at her, surprised and startled. "Ha, I beta you did'int acpet me, did ya!"

"Well, you got me there." Hong replies with a sigh. She looks around to see any sign of Sakuya and then looks back at Cirno. "Listen, Cirno, about yesterday-"

"Oh yeah, I remember yestaday, oh how I will never forget the humiliation ya put on me." Cirno irrupts, rubbing her arm, which was patched up with bandages. She glances at it but then quickly looks back at Hong. "Well, today is the day ya pay, Hong Meiling!" Hong looks at her with no care. She really didn't take Cirno seriously when she acted like this. She plays along anyway.

"Oh, what is brave and scary ice fairy going to do to me, use icicle fall on me?" Hong mocks to her. Cirno growls but then laughs again at the gatekeeper. The fairies in the bushes slowly walk behind Hong without her noticing. The fairy holding the rock flies high enough to reach Hong's head as the other fairies with the rope get slightly closer to the mid-part of her body. Cirno then points her finger at Hong. Hong blinks, wondering what she was doing. Cirno then yells out-

"Now!"

"Huh?" Hong wonders as she slowly turns around. The fairy then slams the rock down on Hong's head. BAM! Hong eyes go white as she falls to the ground with a thud. Cirno cheers, giving a thumbs up to the fairies. The rest of the fairies in the bushes come out and surround Hong's body. The fairies giggle and applaud to each other for their first victory of taking down the mansion.

"All right, part one of operation B.T.S.O.O.E.I.T.M.A.B.H. went by smoothly, "Cirno says as she runs up to the unconscious gatekeeper. She smiles with glee as she kicks Hong in the side. Daiyousei then gets wary at Cirno's action. She looks at her, "Oh, come on, she's out cold, noth'in ta be afraid of." She then points at the fairies with the rope. "Now, ya two, tie this girl up. We don'ta want her ta escape us when she-bwah! She suddenly screams out. The fairies jump as a strong hand was wrapped around Cirno's leg. Hong's body moves as she then starts to get on her feet once again. Hong holds Cirno upside down and glares at her in anger. Cirno fidgets around, trapped in the strong gatekeepers grip. The fairies then start to back away in fright. Hong rubs her head and her face grows dark

"You know, that really hurt," Hong says, annoyed, her knuckles cracking. Cirno gulps hard on some salvia and awkwardly laughs.

"Oh-ah-I-Hong-uh…" Cirno was lost in words. She was afraid whatever she said next would be her last. Daiyousei puts her hands near her mouth and shiver, afraid of how this turn out in the end. "S-so… how are ya?" Hong knuckles crack more as her whole body looked liked it was gulfed in flames. "I'm guess'in that was'ent the best choice of words, was it?" Hong was readying her fist as the other fairies look away, to terrified to see their beloved leader get beaten for their failure. Cirno closes her eyes, preparing for the worst.

As Hong was about ready to deliver the blow to Cirno, her muscles start to cramp up and her body starts to drain down. Her eyes get heavy and she drops the ice fairy. Cirno hits head first to the ground and she grunts in pain. Daiyousei runs to Cirno and helps her up. The fairies then look, wondering what was going on. Hong starts to move in all directions, her feet moving strangely and clumsily. She puts her hands on her head and kneels down to the ground. She soon loses her vision and falls to the ground. She was unconscious for real this time. Cirno holds her head as she glances over to Hong. She sees her on the ground and then smiles. She gets up and folds her arms proudly.

"A-aha, it worked, it just took awhile to take effect, ha, ha!" Cirno says nervously as she tries to hide it from the other fairies. The fairies look at each other then slowly start to clap. Cirno then coughs and points to the fairies with the rope again. "Anyway, tie tha girl up so she dos'ent escapes us. Once we take over tha mansion, she can be are slave and obey are every bidd'in, bwah, ha, ha, ha!" Thunder seemed to rumble in the background as the fairies back away from the scary ice fairy.

"Isn't that kind of evil Cirno?" Daiyousei asks her. Cirno stops laughing and ponders.

"Well, uh… I'd guess so- that isn't tha point!" Cirno replies, trying to change the subject. She looks at the fairies with the rope. "Hey I said tie her up!" They jump as they start tie the rope around Hong. They tie it around her four or seven times and tighten it good. They then start to drag Hong's body near one of the trees. They lay her on the tree and huff out some air, Hong was a heavy girl. Cirno walks up to Hong and scoffs.

Cirno then looks towards the mansion; she got Goosebumps staring at the devilish place. She was afraid, but even so she couldn't give up now. The Scarlet Devil mansion was going down. It was going to go down by her hands, not anyone else's. Cirno looks at the fairies. They stand and wait for their next command. Cirno knew they were scared to, but even so they stayed right beside her. Cirno frowns but then slightly smiles. She knew some of these faces that she sow everyday would probably not make it out alive. She even thought she wouldn't make it out alive. Cirno's fists tighten as she finally speaks out the fairies. "Everyone… Taday is tha day we make history. From here and now we are go'in ta get rid of an great evil surround'in Gensokyo! Taday is the day when that dreaded scarlet devil is going down by we fairies. And taday will be the day when fairies will finally be respected and praised upon!" she pauses. "Some of us will not make it out alive… we all know that. Some will probably become slaves of the devil or food for her fiendish maids," the fairies look down, as some of them hold each other hands tightly. "Those fairies, they will be respected the most. They will be known by everyone for their hard work and great struggle. They will be remembered and never forgotten… They will become true heroes to us all," some of the start to cry as they try to hide the tears. Cirno looks at Daiyousei then at the mansion. "Na matter what's ta come… we will win. I promise you that." She then raises her fist and shouts, "Charge!" They all start running towards the front door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Flandre picks at her ripped up pillow with her sharp thin nails. She strangely nods her head, whistling a familiar tone. She tried to keep something on her mind, trying to forget everything that happened yesterday. The pillow rips in two as cotton fluff is pulled from her nails. She smiles, enjoying pulling out the inners of the pillow. She then hears footsteps near the door, she looks. She wondered if it was Sakuya bringing her food or something. She quickly hides the pillow and jumps off the bed. She waits for the maid to come in, she doesn't, and no one else does either. She blinks as she creeps over to the door. She was afraid to touch it sense it always burned her, but for some reason, she wanted to touch it this time. Flandre grips the handle as she waits to feel the burning pain again, there was none. She looks in surprise and slowly opens the door. It reveals a dark damp staircase, but no person in sight. She quietly walks outside her room and looks around. She turns around, looking back at her lonely room. She then looks back on the staircase. For some reason, it was telling her to go up. She knew her sister would be mad if she did, she would have probably gone without food for awhile if she did. She slowly thinks thing over as a paper then lands on top of her hat. She looks up and grabs it. It was a note from… Hong Meiling? She stares at it, astounded that Mei wrote her a letter. Sakuya said she never wanted to see her again to. Flandre looks it over. She couldn't read well, but she could get the follow the gist of it.

'_Dear Flandre,_

_I decided to give you another chance. You see, I want you to help take care of some business for me. Theirs these fairies who are going to attack the mansion today and I was hoping you could take care of them for me. I would be happy if you could take care of that loud-mouth ice fairy the most. If you do your job right, I will forgive your horrible deeds. I will visit you again and take care of you before again. It will be just like old times again…_

_From: Mei~'_

"Mei… you're," she says with a smile on her face. "I, I will do it Mei! I will make sure to do it, I'll make sure to make you proud of me!" She giggles holding the paper tight in her fist. She looks up the stairs. Her eyes then grow dark as she drops the paper. Her smile turns into a sadistic smirk, her teeth shine bright white and her pupils shrink. She flutters her wings and jets threw the staircase and in the hallway of the scarlet devil mansion.

Sakuya appears in Flandre room. She walks up the Flandre bed and grabs the pillow underneath it. She smirks as she looks back at the door, her eyes bright red. She then hums a tone.

"_The little fairies, escapes from their home, they get beaten in the Danmaku and get their limbs and skin cleanly torn off. Come on. Sing with me fairies, teach me a new song. None of them sing. Why don't their lifeless bodies sing for me?"_


	6. Ice and Fire

The door of the scarlet devil mansion opens with great force. The fairies run inside, readying their attacks.

"OK! Everyone, start shooting any possible enemy you see in this-" Cirno shouts out until she suddenly stops. All of the fairies stop in their place actually. They look around, no one was around. Cirno folds her arms and walks in the middle of the main hall. She ponders why there wasn't at least one or two maids in the main hall, she remembers seeing at least one in the main hall when she was aloud in here. Daiyousei walks up to her.

"Um… what do we do now Cirno," Daiyousei asks her. Truth be told, Cirno really didn't think too much on what they should do once they got in or how they were really going to take down everyone so easily, it was kind of last minute. Cirno then smiles, acting like she knew what she was doing.

"Ha, I'd know what we need'd ta do!" Cirno declares. She then clears her throat and points up the stairs. "Alright, anee red fairies go ta tha right of tha stairs, blue go ta tha left." The red and blue fairies salute Cirno and rush towards the stairs of the Scarlet devil mansion. Cirno then points at the left hallway that leads to the main hallway. "Yellow fairies go that'a way. Green go tha other way, anyone who is a different color… um… go with red or yellow, or something." The fairies nod and salute as they all go in different directions, scrambling throughout the room. "Make sure to come back once you killed or captured a maid or two." As Cirno finishes the order she lays her eyes on Daiyousei. She see's that her friend was starting to walk with the other green fairies. She quickly grabs her hair and prevents her to follow them any further.

"Ah, Cirno-sama," Daiyousei yelps out from Cirno's action.

"Hey, you're not go'in anywhere. You're stay'in with me," Cirno tells her. "I'd need some help if any'one comes around tha main hall ya know." Daiyousei looks at her in disappointment.

"Well… I kind of wanted to help fight and all," Daiyousei softly says under her breath.

"Hm, ya say some'en," Cirno yelps out to her. Daiyousei shakes her head.

"No, it was nothing," Daiyousei replies. Cirno laughs and sits down. She happily waits for good news from her fellow servants.

A few minutes past, no one shows. Then, 30 minutes, still no fairies. Then… a whole hour passes. No fairy had still not returned within the time they were order throughout the mansion.

Cirno stomps her foot angrily.

"Man, where is everyone? I'm getting impet… imputa…"

"Its impatient Cirno-sama,' Daiyousei says, helping Cirno finish her word.

"Bah, what'ever, I'm getting… what'ever you just said!" she folds her arms and taps her finger. Having to wait for one of the fairies to reply back was taking too long. Who knows if Hong was going to wake up, get out of that rope and come kick there asses; they needed to get out of here fast. As Cirno paced herself around the room, Daiyousei was uncomfortable. She felt something was wrong, it had been awhile sense everyone went off in the mansion, and not even one had come back. The area she felt was very dark. It felt like something was watching them, waiting, and ready to attack.

"Um… Cirno-sama," she softly says.

"Mak'en me wait, of they are so go'ing ta get it." Cirno completely ignores her and rants about. Something then flickers past Daiyousei. She jumps and looks around.

"Ci-Cirno-sama," she starts to stammer her words. The figure passes her eyes again and again. It chuckles as the figure shows its bright red eyes to Daiyousei. Red bullets then form all around Cirno.

"Hey- what the," Cirno screams out. The bullets circle around her and start to get closer and closer. A voice echoes around the room, laughing and screaming.

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shi-shit," Cirno cries out as she flies up to avoid the bullets, but the bullets chase her down. Daiyousei watches in terror as the bullets grow closer and closer to the ice fairy. Cirno quickly does a few turns as some of the bullets hastily past by her. Cirno grins but frowns but then frowns when she sees that the bullets that she had just dodge, turned around, and coming straight towards her. "Gah!" The bullets slammed right into her chest. The bullets charging behind her slam in every other part of her body. One of her ice wings breaks and she loses her flying balance. She goes down with a big thud.

"Cirno-sama," Daiyousei yells, her eyes widen at what had just happen to her friend. She runs over and comforts the fairy. Cirno gets up with great effort, still in pain from the bullets.

"Ugh, I-I'm fine," She says, finally getting back on her feet. "OK, who'd ta heck was that! Show yourself you coward!" more laughter echoed throughout the main hall. The figure bounces around the room a few more times than violently landed on the ground, next to the two. They both jump to see who the figure that attack Cirno was. "Na-na way, fl-fl-"

"Flandre Scarlet, at your mercy, little fairies, "She puts a big smile on her face, showing her sharp vampire teeth.

"I-I thought she was just a rumor…" Daiyousei whimpers her words. She felt paralyze to see that the stories of the bloodthirsty sister of the scarlet devil were real, but then she thought she was going crazy. No, those blood red eyes, that cheeky, psychotic grin, that shrinking voice, Daiyousei sow it, everything. She was real and she was going to kill the two of them.

"Hee, Hong is going to be so happy this time. Hong is going to congratulate me for getting rid of bad intruders, I just know it!" She blushes and sings around the two frighten fairies. "She will be so happy she'll forget about the fairies and spend time with me again!"

"Fairies… Wait, do'ya knows whear they are?" Cirno screams out to the cheerful vampire. Flandre pays no attention to the ice fairy and keeps spinning around in joy. Cirno gets angry and puts her hands together. She spreads them apart as ice forms in between the two. It grows larger and larger till it's as big as her head. It had spikes on the top and shined as some of the window light glimmer threw. She then holds it on top of her head. "Daiyousei… you better run for it." Daiyousei just looks at Cirno as she runs towards Flandre.

Flandre gets back on the ground and puffs out some air, tired with all the singing and flying she had done. As she turns to face the fairies she jumps and quickly flies back up. The spiky ice ball Cirno had made went straight towards her, but missed her. If it was a second earlier, it could have got her. Cirno gets frustrated and flies up towards Flandre.

"Hey now, don't try to hit a girl when's she not ready," Flandre says as her eyes turn cat-like and bright, shiny, red. Cirno thrusts her body straight towards Flandre. Flandre flies below the fairy, letting her pass by her. Cirno quickly stops and turns. Flandre holds her arms out and bullets form all around her. She waves her arms forward. The bullets circle around each other and quickly go straight towards Cirno. The bullets then spread apart from each other and move in different directions. Cirno dodges the bullets, shifting left and right. She's able to get pass the bullets all the bullets, but not easily. The bullets hit the wall of the mansion and disappear.

"Is that all you got-"Before Cirno could finish her sentence, Flandre charges at her and strikes her in the ribs with her hand. Cirno forcibly flies back and holds her arm on her chest. Flandre flies over the ice fairy and then, immediate, descends down. She does a 360-spin in the air with her leg and slams it up top of Cirno neck. They both plummet down. Cirno smash's head first to the ground as Flandre quickly jumps back into the air. Cirno coughs and raises herself up on her knees. Flandre doesn't hesitate for a minute and pulls out a card. She the shouts out,

"Spell card: Taboo, Cranberry Trap!" Two spell circles appear around Cirno. Pink and blue bullets then shoot out as they go back and forth rapidly. Cirno eyes grew as she gets on her feet and flies back. More circles start to appear all over and shoot out more pink and blue bullets. The bullets entangled with each other in dance, forming figure eights. Cirno gets trapped in one of the circles. The bullets then gain up closer and closer to her. Some blue bullets join in as well. The pink bullets warp around her body as they burn her skin. She screams in pain as they quickly disappear once they touched her. The blue bullets then slam into the right and left side of her body and knock her down hard on the ground again on her back.

"No, Cirno-sama!" Daiyousei screams out. Cirno arms twitch as reddish burn marks appear on her body. Some parts out her dress was burnt up and looked all black and grey. Cirno gnaws on her teeth and wobbles herself back up.

"Hee, hee, this is just like playing domino's," the happy and deadly vampire girl said. "Once you knock them down, they can be placed and knocked down again." Cirno glares and spits some saliva out of her mouth. She then takes out a spell card of her owns.

"Spell Card: Hail Sign, Hailstorm!" Cirno yells out as tens of small icicles spread out in straight lines around Flandre. The separate and more icicles follow forward in straight lines. They slowly surround Flandre but she laughs in mockery. She then flies down towards Cirno, barely dodging any of the icicles that were being thrown at her. She then spins and shoots out red bullets all around her. The bullets fly everywhere and explode around the mansion. The icicles are thrown in different directions. Some go straight back to Cirno and she gasps. She doesn't jump away fast and gets battered down with her own attack. The icicles ram into her arms and legs and body. She cries out and falls to the ground. The icicles then soon disappear. The hole marks in Cirno's body spilled out blood, she felt like she wanted to throw up. Flandre laughs and she lands back on the ground next to Cirno's damaged body. She then puts her foot on Cirno's head and proceeds to put pressure on it.

"You know… I heard of a powerful fairy named Cirno from Sakuya," Flandre says looking at Cirno in wonder. "She said she had powerfully icicle moves that could freeze volcanoes!" She puts more pressure on her foot, Cirno groans as her eyes shut tight. "She always said that 'I'm the strongest, no one can beat me!'" Flandre smirks and she takes her foot off and kicks the fairy in the face. "Man, I wonder if she lied… you are not tough at all. Hm, maybe it's a different Cirno?" Daiyousei hands grip tightly as her face grows dark. Flandre then keels down and takes Cirno by her hair. Her nose was bleeding and face had an angry scowl on it. Flandre looks at her with boredom and slams her head on the ground. She then does it again, repeatedly until scowl turns into a frown. She finally stops and gets back on her feet. "You are no fun… no fun at all." Flandre then grabs behind her back. Behind her back was her usually mythical Laevanteinn. Cirno raises her head and looks at the psychotic vampire. Her pupils shirk as she see's Flandre Laevanteinn be surrounded by flames. The vampire face goes eyes dark as she lifts up her Laevanteinn. "All intruders must be eliminated… Hong said… all of them." Cirno body freezes. She see's that her life was going to flash before her eyes. She never thought it will be this way to. She closes her eyes, holding back the tears and hoping it's just fast and painless as it can be.

Just before Flandre can impale the young ice fairy, something catches her eyes and she flies up. Six to ten green arrows fly pass her and disappeared once they hit the wall. Flandre gets angry and looks to see where they came from. She sees the greater fairy, Daiyousei. Her arms were out as more green arrows surround the fairy. Flandre scoffs but then gets strangely amused. Cirno opens her eyes and raises her head with haste. She looks at Flandre, then, at Daiyousei. The greater fairy had a piss off look to her as her teeth were biting hard.

"You are wrong, you are wrong!" Daiyousei yells out as more green arrows fly towards Flandre. She quickly dodges them with ease. "Cirno is the strongest! Cirno is un-beatable! Don't you say otherwise to Cirno-sama!" More green arrows are sent, followed with white icicles. Flandre just laughs as she uses her Laevanteinn to sweep away the incoming arrows. Daiyousei jumps but keeps her stance. Cirno gets on her feet.

"Daiyousei, stop, don't attack her!" She screams out. Daiyousei ignores her as she gets angrier. Flandre smiles as her body flickers and disappears. Daiyousei eyes look around, but she doesn't see the young vampire anywhere. Cirno starts to run towards the greater fairy. "Na, Daiyousei run!" A screechy laughter goes around the room. Just then, Daiyousei feels a sharp pain behind her back. The sharp pain grew as her back started to bleed. Daiyousei pupils shrink as she slowly looks behind her. She sees Flandre, she shoving her Laevanteinn in Daiyousei's back. Flandre grins wickedly as she pushes the Laevanteinn all the way in her back. She gags on blood as it pushed all the way to her front side. Cirno mouth opens wide and whole body shakes.

"You're so annoying…" Flandre dully says pulling out her Laevanteinn. Blood spots drip off her weapon. Daiyousei holds her chest and coughs up more blood. She then falls to the ground with a thud.

"DAIYOUSEI!" Cirno screams in terror as she runs to the greater fairy. She grabs her body and painfully looks at her. Daiyousei eyes are dark and she breaths irregularly. Her whole dress was covered with her own blood and her mouth had a running red strip of her blood as well. Her eyes weaken as she slowly turns her head to Cirno.

"Cir...no...sama?" she frailly says.

"Ya moron, why did ya do tha, you could of escaped while ya had tha chance!" Cirno yells out as tears start to go down her face. Daiyousei just smiles.

"Be…cause… you… are the… strong…est." Cirno just looks at her.

"Tha's why, tha's why ya decided tah attack her? Because of some'en tha's not even true!" Cirno face goes dark as she holds herself closer to Daiyousei.

"No… it's true… you… are strong… Cir…no… sama…" Daiyousei breathing becomes lighter.

"How am eye the strongest, everyone is probably dead because of me, because I could'int protect them, because I believe we could become stupid heroes… everyone!" she screams out, her tears flowing faster and faster. Daiyousei puts her hand on Cirno's cheek. It was still warm. Cirno holds tight of the hand.

"It's… not… your… fault… it is…are... fault for… not… being…. strong…. enough…. I'm… sorry…. Cir…no…." Daiyousei hand then weakens and slips out of Cirno's grip. Her eyes were completely dark and she had stop breathing. Cirno blankly stares as Daiyousei body lays heavy on her.

"No… it's not… it's not Daiyousei… it wasn't because of that." Cirno repeats in her breath. "Daiyousei…"Cirno puts Daiyousei closer to her body. Flandre chuckles and then laughs loudly.

"Yay, I got rid of the intruder for Hong! Now there's only one!" Flandre shouts out, getting excited and happy. She looks down on Cirno and smirks. She walks up to her. "It's only you now. Once I get rid of you… Hong will respect me again. She will play with me; she'll let me out of the cold basement and let me smell the fresh air once again!" Cirno just sits there, not moving an inch. Flandre tilts her head and kneels down to the fairy. "Hey… are you going to say anything?"

Cirno's icy wings then flicker as she gentle puts down Daiyousei. She then slowly puts her arms up in the air, her fingers making funny out of control movements. Flandre gets up. She slightly moves back and watches the fairy's movement. A cold breeze went throughout the room. The ground below Flandre begins to rumble. Flandre looks down and sees that the ground was turning bright blue. She smirks again as she starts to fly up, but is stop. She grunts and looks at her feet. They were wrapped around with icicles. The earth below her grows louder and louder. Some sweat goes down Cirno's face and she begins to breath heavy. Her body acted like it was holding something heavy up and was being pressed upon. Her legs tremble up as her eyes appear bright blue and her face showing anger and frustration. She then grabs behind her back, taking hold of two of her own ice wings. She groans in pain as she yanks them out of her body as hard as she can. They break off and some blood leaks out her back. Her eye twitches but she tries her best to ignore the pain. She then puts the two ice wings together, misty water forms around the wings. The water turns into ice as the wings become bigger and bigger. Flandre just stares in amazement but also wonder. What was this crazy fairy doing? She holds tight of one end of the wings and puts pressure on it. The end becomes flat and smooth. She then makes two small icicles at both sides, making a handle of some sort. She then moves her finger across the wings. Little ice picks formed outside the wings as they soon melt and smoothed down, making the wings shine. She soon gets to the tip point of the wings and makes a triangle on top of them. She then pokes the top and it makes a ding. The wings then shatter inside the ice barrier she had created over them. It barrier fills with water from her wings and freeze up instantly. Cirno then holds tight at the end point again and swings. It makes a cool breezy wind past by Flandre. Cirno then slams the object she had just made on the floor. She holds it with both of her hands like a knight at bay. She then looks up and glares at Flandre. Flandre stares for a few seconds and looks down at what she was holding. It was a long, blue sword made from her icy wings. It was transparent as air and looked as solid as diamond. Flandre then smiles with glee.

"Well… this is interesting now," she says as her Laevanteinn flames up again. She quickly cuts off the ice around her legs and flies up. The floor soon becomes an iceberg as everything is frozen, furniture and all. Cirno slowly flutters up, only having three and a half destroyed wings to keep her balance when flying. Flandre's laughs and ready's her weapon. "I guess will see if you are the stro-"before she could finish Cirno disappears. Flandre jumps and looks around. Mist then forms all around her and which makes her unable to see. She coughs as the mist makes it hard for her to breath. A light blue blur passes her and swings an icy sword. Flandre eyes widen and she holds up her fiery Laevanteinn. Clank! The two weapons hit each other. Flandre grunts and pushes forward. The two get out of the mist and back away from each other. Flandre then charges towards the fairy and swings. Clank! Cirno blocks it. They both keep pushing their weapons together. Flandre giggles, "Idiot! You should know Ice melts when fire touches it. Any minute now your weapon is going to turn into dirty water." Cirno softly chuckles and she puts her hand on Flandre's Laevanteinn. It burns her hand but she keeps hold. Flandre makes a dubious face as she watches the fairy ridiculous action. Just then, her hands get cold and her weapons fire dies down. Ice starts to form around the Laevanteinn. She gasps. She tries to pull her weapon away but Cirno holds tight on it. Her teeth grind and she starts to grow angry. "Let go, let go, let go!" she screams childishly. She then opens her mouth and bites down and Cirno's neck. Cirno gasps in pain and let's go of her weapon. She pushes her back and holds on to her neck. Flandre bit her good as blood came down fast. Flandre washes off the blood on her face and scowls at the fairy. She looks at her weapon and heats it up again. The ice on it breaks and melts away. Cirno then ignores the pain on her neck and grabs her sword with both of her hands, rushing towards the fairy with anger. Clank! The two weapons hit. Clank! They hit again. Cirno and Flandre rapidity slash their swords at each other as they swiftly fly in the air, making red and blue sparks light up the room. They were like fireworks exploding in the sky, their patterns, their movement, their colors, all of it looked like it was magnificent played out for audiences all over to watch.

They both then stop and back away from each other. They both breathe heavily as sweat goes down their faces. Cirno then groans as the blood from her neck was getting her dizzy and unbalanced. "Huff, this is fun, this is fun!" Flandre excitedly says as her pupils shrink from all the excitement. "More, I want to taste more!" She wickedly laughs. She then puts her hand on her sword. The sword then pulses as it starts to grow larger and larger. It reaches the top of the mansion's ceiling as fire blazes all around it. Cirno stares in fright seeing how the weapon of little devil's transformed so fast. Flandre then holds it behind her as it crushes the side stairs and strikes the ground. The ice around it starts to melt. She laughs hysterical as she starts to swing behind herself as her weapon circles towards Cirno. Little red bullets fly out as the weapon approaches the fairy. Cirno quickly flies away and up towards Flandre. Flandre then rams herself at Cirno as she losing her balance. Flandre drives her sword toward Cirno and she quickly dodges again. One of her wings gets caught and is burned off from ice fairy's body. She grunts as she quickly falls to the floor. She smashes face first on the floor and grunts. Flandre got delighted as she smacked her Laevanteinn on the frozen ground. It starts to melt as the ice tries to reform and freeze again. Flandre then swiftly flies towards the fairy. Cirno pants as she starts to run. She jumps up a few times but can't get herself to go up and fly again. The Laevanteinn got closer and closer, Cirno could feel the heat looming from the weapon. Cirno then skids in a complete stop and turns around, facing the flaming Laevanteinn. She then Puts her sword out and holds her footing. The two weapons clash as Cirno starts to sweat from the heat. Her weapon starts to melt. Cirno holds her weapon tight, freezing the already melted ice. Flandre keeps a devilish smirk as she pushes Cirno back. Cirno closes up more ice as some of the heat from the Laevanteinn burns all around her body. Her clothes start to tear away, her hair frizzes as strands of it falls out.

"I… I can't… give it!" Cirno softly says as the pain grows stronger and stronger. Her sword starts to shrink and weaken down. Flandre laughs again as heat of her rises even more. "Everyone… I won't die. I won't be killed from this psychotic vampire." Her sword was about gone and her skin was bleeding.

"It's game over fairy, GAME OVER, Hahahahaha!" Flandre hysterically laughs, believing she has finally beaten the moronic ice fairy. Cirno faces goes dark as some ice then starts to form around her as she cautiously grabs out a spell card.

"Because…Because…" The spell card glows and Cirno's eyes glow bright blue.

"I AM THE STRONGEST!"

Cirno raises the card. "Spell Card: Freeze Sign, Perfect Freeze!" Ice then covers the end of Flandre's weapon as Cirno's body glows bright blue. The weapon quickly becomes covered with ice as it grows up and covering Flandre's hands. Flandre gasps as she tries to pull her hands out of the ice. Cirno slowly lays her finger on the Laevanteinn and it instantly shatters. Flandre eyes widen as the remains of her broken weapon levitate and reformed into ice balls. The ice balls soon turn into bright colors and circle around Cirno. The ice around the area crack and start to come up from the ground. The ice then breaks and becomes smaller ice pieces. The ice then reforms themselves into colorful ice balls, joining the other balls surrounding Cirno. Cirno then puts her hand out at Flandre. Flandre feels a pull on herself. Her wings then pull her down as they start to rip and tear apart.

"Wh-what is this," Flandre screams as her colorful gems pull off one by one leaving her wings to become bare and bland. . They shatter and speed forward towards Cirno as they become the same faith as her Laevanteinn. Flandre then falls to the ground with a thump. She grunts as the ice on the ground starts to form around her body. She quickly gets up and tries to jump away from the ice but the ice quickly get her feet before she could make her move. The ice starts to cover more and more her body as she struggles out of it. It soon reaches her neck and stops.

The area starts to grow colder; mist was covering the whole room as the ice circling around Cirno grew more huge and thick. Ice started coming from the ground and walls as it felt like an earthquake was shaking the mansion around. Cirno then puts her hands together. She grunts as sweat goes down her face. Energy was forming inside her hands. Flandre could feel the enormous power come from the little ice fairy. This was the first time Flandre was ever scared of such a mysteries and strong power coming from one little fairy. The rainbow color ice then shoots towards Flandre and stop all around her. They glow brighter as Cirno shouts out from all the energy in her hand.

"Everyone… this…. This is for everyone!"

She finally lets out her hand. A huge laser then shoots out from it. It shapes itself like a spear and twirls the mist and ice around it. Flandre screams as it smashes right in her. A big gust of ice and snow blows all around as the laser in gulps Flandre. The color ice balls explode from the pressure and start forming a big ice block around Flandre. Cirno body saddening flies back from the power of the laser and she hits hard on the ground.

Her laser soon dies down and the mist starts to fade. Cirno struggles up, breathing heavy and getting dizzy. The attack wore her out, she felt like she was going to pass out. Still, she somehow got to her feet and stares towards Flandre. Flandre was covered in a giant iceberg. The ice looked so think and cold that fire would freeze if it touched it surface. Cirno looks at her side and sighs. Blood was gushing out of her right arm. Her right arm was on the floor detached from her body. The blast of her laser torn it up and blasted it off. The bleeding made her feel woozy and unbalance.

"I'd guess… I'm go'in ta die here… huh…" Cirno says to herself. She looks at the imprisonment Flandre was in again. "Everyone… I'd tried my best… I'd really did…." She smiles and starts to get teary. "I'd… I'd got us closer… now…. People will feel… a little safer… with that devilish girl gone." She wipes off the tears and looks over to towards the descent body of Daiyousei. "Someone… someone stronger… will take them down… I'd just know… they will… and every'tin… will return to normal again."She closed her eyes, waiting for death t o take her away, feeling proud of the victory that was won today.

Then, a clap then could be heard from up above.

Cirno eyes quickly open. Her pupils shrink as she slowly looks on where the clapping noise was coming from. Her heart almost stops as she see's that the figure clapping was…

Flandre.

"Hee, that was good, very good! I never expected to see a great show like that," Flandre cheerfully says as she flutters to the ground.

"H…How…" Cirno voice trembles as she takes a step back. Flandre giggles.

"Silly, I was just using a clone for this battle. It's not worth my time to actually face a fairy in combat now." The young vampire then takes out her Laevanteinn and starts to walk to the ice fairy. "But, play time is over now. Hong wants me to get rid of you, she ask me to. It's finally the time to do it. Besides, you're already dyeing anyway." She fires her Laevanteinn up and slashes it on the ground. Cirno almost jumps from Flandre's words.

"H-Hong…." Cirno was lost in her own words hearing that. "I… I gave her… a chance ta live ta… and… and…" Her mind felt like it stopped. All she could feel and hear was Flandre's horrible giggling through her head. She soon falls to the ground. Her body was shaking and feeling numb. She started to lose her vision. The blood she was losing was over coming her. Flandre gets right in front of the ice fairy. Her smile was wicked and her eyes stared down on her.

"I had fun…" Flandre tells the dyeing fairy. "You amused me so much Cirno, you really did," she giggles. "I was wrong. You really are a strong fairy, the strongest of them all." She raises her Laevanteinn and nods her head to the side. "But," Cirno starts to cry as blood starts to drip off the weapon. Flandre smile turns into a grin. She says her final words to Cirno.

"You just weren't the strongest to defeat me."

Her Laevanteinn then strikes down on the fairy, slicing her in two.

The pain Cirno felt… the pain from betrayal and the pain of defeat ran through her like thick glue. She could still hear the laughter; she could still hear the screams… her screams… She had failed everyone… she had failed herself.

Snow came down later that day… Snow came down, in the middle of spring.


End file.
